


Rise of Zuko

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, F/M, Harem, Mind Break, Mind Control, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: When Zuko dove into the freezing water of the North Pole, he nearly died but was saved by the malevolent spirit and counter to the Avatar, Vaatu. The evil spirit twists Zuko into his warrior of darkness to bring the world into chaos, and in return, gives Zuko the power to corrupt and claim any maiden he desires. DarkZuko Harem





	1. Dark Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> A Fic inspired by my old friend Dirtonimon

…

…

…

“…g…guh…gwa…”

“ **I see you are awakening,** ” spoke a booming voice.

“W…What?” groaned the voice of a young male. A pair of golden eyes groggily opened and adjusted to the lighting of the area around him. “W…Where am I?”

“ **You are in my domain, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation,** ” the booming voice spoke once more. At the sound of his name, the memories of the young man hit him full force. 

His name was Zuko, 17-year-old with black hair, golden eyes, and a large scar that covered the left half of his face. He was the son of Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa, brother of Princess Azula, and nephew of General Iroh. He was formerly the prince of the Fire Nation until his was scarred and banished by his father who told him the only way he’d be allowed to return would be with the Avatar in chains. After 3 years at sea he had found the Avatar who was only a foolish airbending child and began chasing him along with his female waterbending friend and her idiotic brother. He had chased them all the way to the North Pole where he lost his men to Admiral Zhao and was nearly killed by pirates hired by the same man. He survived the explosion and infiltrated Zhao’s ship with his uncle before trying to swim his way to the Northern Water Tribe. After that…nothing?

Zuko stopped to think of his past in order to figure out where he was. He looked around and instead of seeing the snowy white and blue of the North pole, he was in a desolate looking place where the ground was an ashy grey and the sky was an ominous dull blue. Before him was a massive and strange tree with what looked to be a black orb inside with a swirling object.

“W…Where am I?” Zuko asked in confusion.

“ **As I said…you are in MY domain,** ” declared the booming voice, surprising Zuko. He looked around for the source of the voice, but found none.

“Who are you?” Zuko exclaimed as he got into a battle stance. “Show yourself!”

“ **Even if I actually wanted to hide from you, I could not,** ” the voice spoke again.

“Enough games! Where are you?!” Zuko exclaimed.

“ **I am before you,** ” the voice spoke again. Zuko was confused, the only thing before him was the tree. But as he thought that, he could have sworn that the strange figure inside the tree moved and glowed. “ **I am Vaatu.** ”

Zuko was honestly speechless. Whatever that thing was…it spoke to him, at least that is what he thought. “Are…you a spirit?” Zuko asked hesitantly, thinking it was the only logical explanation. He knew his uncle could see spirits, so he was not foolish enough to think they did not exist.

“ **I am,** ” the spirit called Vaatu replied. “ **As I said, I am Vaatu. I am a spirit that has existed long before the first humans walked the world.** ”

“O…kay,” Zuko said with slight uncertainty. “Where am I?”

“ **We are in the Spirit World,** ” Vaatu replied. Zuko gave him a shocked.

“The Spirit World? But how is that possible?” Zuko asked in confusion. “The last thing I remember is swimming through the water of the North Pole and trying to break through the ice before…” a dark realization formed on Zuko’s face.

“ **You are not dead Zuko,** ” Vaatu spoke, surprising the young man. “ **Before your body expired within the frozen water, I used the limited power I have to bring you from the human realm to here. You are still alive; however, I do not have the power to send you back.** ”

Zuko let out a breath of relief he did not even realize he was holding. However, he needed answers before he could even consider relaxing. “Why did you save me?”

“ **I wish to make…a deal,** ” Vaatu said, confusion the young man. “ **For over tens of millennia, I’ve been trapped in this accursed tree, trapped by my counter Raava and her infuriating pet Avatar Wan.** ”

“Wait…Avatar Wan?” Zuko repeated in shock.

“ **Yes,** ” Vaatu replied. “ **Avatar Wan was the very first Avatar, and the one along with Raava that recreated the boundaries between the Spirit World and the Human World. Since then, many generations of Avatars have passed, and each one, including that little airbender, has the spirit of Raava within them. Raava is what gave the Avatars the power to bend the four elements and the power to be reincarnated.** ”

Zuko was astounded. He had read very few legends about the first avatar, and that saying something considering how little there actually was about the first Avatar. Even so, to hear about the original Avatar and how he got the legendary powers was something else.

Even so, Zuko did not lose track of what he needed to find out. “So, what does this have to do with me?”

“ **I’ve grown tired of being trapped in this prison of a tree,** ” Vaatu bellowed. “ **For many years I have worn down this tree’s defenses, but even still I am unable to break free. The reason I saved you Zuko was so that you could help release me.** ”

“Release you? And how exactly would I do that?” Zuko asked with a raised eyebrow. “For that matter, why should I? You were trapped there by the original Avatar, so I think he may have had a reasonable excuse to imprison you.”

“ **The Avatars are frauds,** ” Vaatu roared. “ **They claim to be defenders of peace, but they cause just as much chaos, if not more. The absence of one led your world into a century-long war, all because the little airbending fool got scared. Chaos needs to exist for there to be order, and Raava broke the rules of our duel in order to stop the Harmonic Convergence.** ”

Vaatu then turned to Zuko. “ **As for why I’ve chosen you Zuko, I’ve watched you since the beginning. I’ve seen your pains and have watched you struggle for the strength to fight and defeat the Avatar, all to reclaim the honor you think you lost. I may be a spirit of chaos, but even I know what honor truly is. You never lost your honor, but your wretched father did. And for that matter, why** **_should_ ** **you honor and follow the Fire Lord’s words? Because he is your father? A father that burned and banished his own child, a child that has the potential to be the greatest there ever was?!** ” Vaatu’s form grew larger as his voice became more violent.

Zuko took a step back. He could feel dark power coming from the tree, but it didn’t feel harmful, but it did shake his nerves. “H-He’s my f-father…” he said hesitantly

“ **A fool more like it,** ” Vaatu said, his dark form growing within the confines. “ **He may have seen you as weak, but the line of Sozin has always only seen things skin deep. You Zuko, you see further than that. You’ve seen the damages of the war and have even experienced it yourself first hand. Your father saw a weakling, I see a warrior who simply needs the right push to reach their true greatness.** ” 

As he spoke, the red lines of Vaatu’s body glowed, capturing Zuko’s eyes in a hypnotic trance. Zuko could hear Vaatu’s words, but his mind became hazy allowing them to become more effective towards them.

“ **I can give you that push Zuko,** ” Vaatu continued. “ **I can give you the power to overcome everyone in your path, be it your father, Zhao, or even the Avatar. In return, you will be my warrior to bring the Spirt Worlds and living world back together into a glorious new age. No one will ever stand in your way again.** ”

“I…I’m not sure,” Zuko said in a somewhat dazed state. “W…Would I be able to return to the Fire Nation and take my place as Fire Lord?”

“ **You will be more than a simple Fire Lord Zuko,** ” Vaatu continued. “ **You will become a force no one can stop, one no one can put down or dismiss. You will gain everything you desire, and even more. As a sign of good faith, I’ll even tell you a secret. Your mother is alive Zuko.** ”

For a moment, Zuko’s eyes snapped out of their tranced state. “What?! My mother’s alive?!” he exclaimed.

“ **Indeed,** ” Vaatu replied. “ **I’ve kept an eye on her just as I have you. She was forced to be banished in order to save your life as you would have been killed by your father when you were young.** ”

At this, Zuko could hardly speak. “S-So what my sister said was true. Ozai was going to kill me,” despite his words, they did not feel wrong. He was starting to realize Vaatu’s words were true. As he came to this realization, his eyes regained their entranced glaze.

“ **Yes, he was, but your mother sacrificed herself for you to live, in turn also ending the life of your malevolent grandfather,** ” Vaatu continued. “ **However, with my power, I can help you find her. You will be able to find her and return her to your side where she belongs. With my gift, she along with many others will stand by your side as you claim the world and end this wretched war. Now…what do you say?** ” 

Zuko remained distant for a moment, taking in all of the dark spirit’s words into his mildly clouded mind. Despite dangers his uncle had told him about dark spirits, Zuko could not deny there was much that Vaatu said was true. He knew his father was a cruel person and now that he understood that, his loyalty to Ozai was nearly gone. Add the knowledge of the possibility of finding his mother plus having the strength to end any enemies, it was all too tempting.

“Let’s do it,” Zuko said, his eyes glowing through their dazed state.

“ **Perfect,** ” Vaatu said. If the dark spirit had a mouth, it would be smirking. “ **As I said, my tree prison is weak. What I need for you is to simply first burn the roots and the fire one highly-concentrated stream of fire to the center. I will unleash all my strength at the same time. The combined force should finally break this wretched prison.** ”

“Then let’s get started,” Zuko said as he raised his arms. With some swift movements he shot several small blasts of orange fire. The roots of the tree were set ablaze, weakening the spiritual tree greatly.

“ **Yes. Yes! YES!** ” Vaatu’s form shifted inside it’s containment. “ **I feel it Zuko! I feel the tree weakening! It’s power over me is getting weaker. I can almost taste freedom. Now fire at the crystal and let our new age begin!** ”

“Right,” Zuko said as he thrust his fist forward, unleashed the largest blast of flame he had ever released in his life at the crystal window. At the same time, Vaatu released all its dark energy at it as well. When the two attacks collided at the same time to the glass-like wall, a massive explosion was unleashed, destroying the last barrier to Vaatu’s freedom.

“ **YES!!!** ” Vaatu roared as his form flew from his former prison. “ **I AM FREE!!!** ” his size grew rapidly becoming easily 10 times larger.

“Glad to see you’re happy,” Zuko said with a slight smirk, though he was a surprised by the size of the spirit.

“ **Indeed, I am Zuko, and I owe it all to you my dear boy** ,” Vaatu said as he looked down to Zuko. “ **Now I believe it is time for me to come through with my end of the deal. I shall give you the power to take the world by storm.** ” Without warning, a bright red beam shot from the diamond shape on Vaatu’s front, striking Zuko dead on.

“AAAH!!!” Zuko howled out as the red energy struck him. 

The first thing he felt was pain, pain he never thought possible. As quickly as it came, the pain dissipated and was instead replaced with an intense well of power beginning to surge within him. All through his body, Zuko could feel his power grow and change, and he was liking it. Along with that, his body was also changing. His already fit body seemed to grow an extra few inches in height and in muscle, becoming bulkier and stronger as it ripped through the white clothes. His ponytail was set free and the rest of his hair was regrowing at a rapid rate, forming into a mane of shaggy black lock. His eyes became brighter, glowing with power. The final physical growth came down at his crotch. Zuko was by no means small, but the added burst made his member grow to a shocking size. It was now as long and thick as his forearm. Along with that his balls had swollen into a much larger volume, each the size of his fists.

Once the changes were complete, Vaatu relented his beam, giving Zuko a chance to breathe. “ **So, tell me Zuko, how do you feel?** ”

“I…I feel… _ powerful, _ ” Zuko said, his eyes glowing red as he grinned. He raised his hand and created a small flame, but rather than the normal orange, the fire was pitch black, darker than even the night sky. “I never thought I could feel this strong! I feel like I could conquer the entire Earth Kingdom!”

“ **That’s good, but it’d be best to start a bit smaller,** ” Vaatu said. “ **You are still new to your powers, and while you are stronger than any single man, you will need time to train up your powers in order to be able to take on larger threats. While my powers have been freed, I can only impart on you a small amount.** ”

“That is alright Vaatu,” Zuko said, smiling at the dark spirit. “What you’ve done is more than enough. However, one thing I am confused on is why was my penis affected in such a way?” he gestured to the enlarged member.

Vaatu chuckled. “ **I am not only a spirit of darkness and destruction, I’m also a spirit of lust. While I prefer to thrive on chaos, I do enjoy the more pleasurable side of beastly desires. I know you’ve encountered a few lovely women in your life, so I felt it was only appropriate to give you something that will get you a bit more reward for efforts. Also, it will also make it easier in recruiting followers to your cause.** ”

“Heh, I like where this is going,” Zuko said with a dark grin. “I’ll admit, I never paid much attention to courting, but I’d be an idiot to say I’ve never seen a girl catch my eye. The Avatar’s waterbending friend is certainly a good catch.”

“ **Then she should be your first conquest,** ” Vaatu said. “ **Use your newfound powers and take the waterbender and any others you desire into your fold, turn them to your side so they will follow your commands and assist you in any way you desire. Use this power to claim the world as you wish and let it know never to cross you. No one, not even that foolish Raava will be able to stop you. While I could never defeat her on my own, your power combined with mine will be more than a match for her and her juvenile Avatar. She won’t be able to sense my influence in you, so you shall be safe until you are strong enough to defeat her. And if you should ever require guidance, simply call my name and I will come to you.** ”

“Thank you Vaatu, for everything,” Zuko said, a new sense of determination and desire welling up inside him.

“ **No, thank you Zuko,** ” Vaatu said before focusing his energy and firing a beam into the remains of the tree, creating a rift of light. “ **This rift will take you to the edge of the Northern Water Tribe city. Use this as your first step in your new journey.** ” Vaatu fired another beam at Zuko, this time creating a new set of clothing.

Zuko now wore an open sleeveless red vest with black edges and gold holes, a part of black fingerless gloves with gold edges, dark red pants held by a black belt with a gold buckle, black boots with gold soles, and finally a black choker around his neck.

“Heh, not bad,” Zuko said with a smirk.

“ **Those clothes will keep you warm despite the arctic temperatures and will help in keeping my powers hidden from any other spirits who may sense them, especially Raava,** ” Vaatu said. “ **Now I must be off, I have much work to catch up on** .” With that Vaatu flew off.

“Take care Vaatu,” Zuko said as he waved away to the spirit.

“ **To you as well my Dark Champion!** ” Vaatu bellowed as he disappeared from sight.

Once he was gone, Zuko turned to the rift Vaatu had left. He let out a dark smirk before walking forward. “Look out world, a new Zuko is about to enter the fray.” Zuko entered the rift, disappearing from the spirit world entirely. Once gone, the rift dissipates, leaving nothing by the remains of a destroyed tree.

Now the age of the Zuko has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, the prologue to my brand-new story!
> 
> So, kind of a short chapter I know, but this is just the prequel to what is to come. I wanted to just introduce the concept before thrusting you guys into the insanity that is sure to follow. My friend Dirtonimon had this idea in his head for a while, and out of all the concepts for a Zuko story he had in his head this is the one he wanted to try the most. The reason for that is that it’s a different take than the usual story where the main character is always good. He wanted to try something where the MC is not necessarily good, but not necessarily evil either. Sort of in that gray area where the MC embraces their dark abilities, but still has some compassion and kindness in their heart. I liked the idea so much that I decided to bring Dirtoni's vision to life.
> 
> Thanks to LOK introducing Vaatu, I was able to use this concept rather than having to create some sort of contrived or made up means of having Zuko go dark. Vaatu I feel is a good way to give Zuko a boost and turn to the dark side, as well as give him a spirit to speak to for advice.
> 
> Now as for Zuko’s new abilities, no he is not an Avatar. He can only firebend, however his firebending has gained a massive boost. I’ll explain more in the next chapter, but for now, just be prepared for a colorful experience when Zuko reveals his new firebending abilities.
> 
> As for the main reason you joined this story, Zuko’s harem will be fairly large. I already have a good number of girls planned out, including a few one-off ones that may lead to some fun scenarios. Having Zuko be less moral-constrained means we can have a lot more fun with a lot more girls. No Yaoi in this one, as it was Dirtoni's idea. That’s all I’ll say for now.
> 
> Hope you guys are looking forward to the rest of this story as much as I am! Until next time!


	2. Capture the Waterbender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko returns to the Northern Water Tribe and goes after his first conquest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Rise of Zuko-  
> After nearly drowning/freezing in the arctic waters of the North Pole, Zuko awakens in the Spirit World before the spirit of darkness and chaos Vaatu trapped in his prison. Vaatu tells Zuko of his past and desire to escape his prison, and with a little dark magic is able to convince the firebender prince into helping him. Once free, Vaatu rewards Zuko with a new body, new powers, and a new outlook on life. With a final goodbye, Vaatu creates a rift back to the living world, and Zuko passes through with dark intentions.

On the upper part of the world, ice and snow covered the chilling waters.

Hidden within these arctic climates is a large snow-built city, the home of the Northern Water Tribe. It was a place hidden from most and had managed to avoid conflict from the 100-year war that plagued most of the world.

A few miles away from the city on the icy tundra., a shimmer of white light began to form. Suddenly, the shimmer expanded into a large rift of light. The rift pulsated for a few seconds before a figure emerged from it. The figure was none other than Zuko.

“Ah, the North Pole,” Zuko said with a smirk as he exited the rift. As soon as he was out, the rift closed and disappeared.

Zuko examined his surroundings, taking in the vast expanse of the arctic region. With his open vest he should be freezing, but felt no real change in weather.

“Heh, guess these clothes Vaatu made are pretty nice for all weathers,” Zuko said as grabbed the edges of his vest. He looked forward and spotted the edge of the Northern Water Tribe City. “Looks like it’s time for my fun to begin.” With surprising speed, Zuko raced across the icy surface of the northern terrain. As he did, Zuko mentally went over everything he had just went through.

It seemed like only a short while ago that he encountered the entrapped dark spirit Vaatu and help him escape from his spiritual entrapment. And in return, the dark spirit rewarded Zuko by imbuing him with new power and strength Zuko never thought possible. Zuko had knowledge about most of his new abilities, but he had yet to really test them out. He hoped he would find a reason to first try out these newfound abilities. As far as he knew, some were more for combat, while others were for other uses. In any case, Zuko could hardly wait to put his new special abilities to the test.

In only a matter of minutes, the firebender reached the edge of the icy wall that looked over the arctic city. “Now…let’s see if I can find some familiar faces,” Zuko said as he jumped down and skidded on his boots down the ice wall. Before that, he made sure to see no one would see him, as the last thing he wanted was to be discovered quickly. Once down on the ground, Zuko quickly sneaked his way into the city, avoiding the eyes of all the Water Tribe inhabitants.

Zuko had to admit that the Northern Water Tribe was by far more impressive than its southern sister, but Zuko was not foolish to know the reasons why. While the people in the north stayed hidden and protected, they also coward away from the war, letting their southern brethren get attacked by his nation constantly. Also, the warriors of the Southern Water Tribe were all fighting in the war, leaving the women and children in the village hardly protected.

Zuko moved around the city with relative ease and avoidance. Jumping on top of the rooftops of the houses and sneaking through the alleys was easy, and it helped that the civilians of the Northern Water Tribe seemed so content despite the war happening outside their walls.

As he moved around, Zuko took moments to stop admire the sights, and not the buildings or landscapes.

“Now there’s a nice set,” Zuko grinned as he looked down from atop a roof. He was currently looking at a trio of Water Tribe ladies that were chatting amongst themselves on top of an ice bridge. Despite their thick parkas, their figures were still clear to Zuko, making the young man lick his lips in lustful hunger.

It was clear that Vaatu’s influence had awakened the long dormant beastly desires that Zuko had ignored for so long. He honestly wondered why he spent so much time obsessing over a bald juvenile monk when he could have been looking at much prettier subjects. Even though he did know the answer as to why, he was still baffled how he allowed himself to become so. Just another reason to be thankful to Vaatu.

“Perhaps later though,” Zuko said as he stood up. “While they would certainly be nice, I got my eyes on a certain waterbender. Now…where would she be?”

“Look, it’s Princess Yue!” a female voice cried out from below. Curious, Zuko looked down to where the source of the voice pointed.

Swimming the water-ways was the Avatar’s giant flying bison. Sitting on the head of the beast was the young Water Tribe buffoon friend of the Avatar. However, what really caught Zuko’s eye was the beauty of young girl sitting next to him.

Leaning against the young Water Tribe male was a beautiful young woman with exotic dark skin, vibrant blues eyes, and long pearly white hair tied into a sort of fountain-like structure and held by a blue braid. She wore a large parka, but Zuko could still tell the girl had a voluptuous figure beneath there.

“ **Princess Yue** huh?” Zuko said with a grin as he stared at the white-haired beauty. “Okay, she’s definitely on my ‘To-Do’ list. I’ll save her for later though.” Before Zuko could say anything else, he spotted a black speck falling from the sky.

Zuko looked up and saw several specks of black snow beginning to fall from the air. The Water Tribe civilians down below also took notice of the black snow coming down. While many had never seen or heard of such of sight, Zuko knew all too well of what this was.

“Looks like Zhao is starting his plans,” Zuko growled in annoyance. He had nearly forgotten about Zhao and his desire to invade the Northern Water Tribe. As much as he hated it, part of him felt that until Zhao was taken care of, Zuko would be unable to continue with his own plans.

“The Fire Nation is coming!” cried out the buffoon from below. Zuko looked down to see him grab Yue and snap the reins of the bison. “Yue, we need to get to get Aang and Katara and get you to your father.” The white-haired lovely nodded nervously as the buffoon steered the bison away.

“Huh, well that worked out,” Zuko said with a smirk.

Zuko followed the bison and its riders from across the rooftops and keeping out of sight. He followed them to land where they ran to a large ice palace. Zuko snuck his way in through one of the open windows. He remained silent as he watched many elder Water Tribesmen and women gathered to discuss. Not far from the discussion were the buffoon and the princess standing next to the avatar and another lovely lady, one Zuko knew all too well.

Dressed in a blue parka was a lovely young woman with dark skin, vibrant blue eyes, and long braided brunette hair.

“ **Katara** ,” Zuko said with a smile as he eyed the waterbender he encountered the most. With his new lust-filled eyes, Zuko hungered for the waterbender in training more so than ever before. Even with the parka he could still tell that she had a lovely youthful figure, though he was certain there was room for improvements.

While he wanted to capture the waterbender right then, Zuko could see several obstacles in his way. First the room was full of people discussing the incoming Fire Nation invasion. Other than Katara and the avatar, Zuko was certain some of these old coots were master waterbenders, and he really didn’t want to tangle with them until he got a good handle on his new abilities. That was also the second reason why, as Zuko wanted to make sure he could subdue Katara or any other being without trouble, hence he would need to make sure he knew how to handle his new abilities. Lastly, while not major to him, Zuko knew that Zhao’s invasion may cause trouble not only for the tribe, but for him as well. He wanted to eliminate Zhao for certain, but he wasn’t sure on what the monkey-faced admiral had planned.

So, rather than risk his hide on capturing Katara yet, Zuko listened into the discussions of the Water Tribe and some of their plans. After a while Zuko felt he had heard enough and sneakily got out of the palace and made his way to a more secluded location. He would wait to catch Katara, and in that time, he planned to fully test the extent of his new abilities that Vaatu had bestowed on him.

**-RoZ-**

Several hours had passed since Zuko first arrived in the North Pole. After locating his quarry and listening in to the tribe’s anti-invasion plans, Zuko left the city and travelled a fair distance away from it to fully test the extent of his new abilities.

Now, while the Avatar could bend all four elements, it was rare to see them ty to branch out their abilities on said elements. They never thought to discover how far they could take their elements or see if there were abilities beyond that. Well, Zuko’s new abilities did just that.

While he could not bend the other elements to his will, Zuko found that his firebending had been elevated to an astonishing level with a multitude of new abilities. He could produce a rainbow of different colored fires, each with their own unique ability and use. Several of them were clearly meant for battle purposes and gave him the power to more than just burn the enemy. Others were for different purposes, abilities never thought capable by standard firebending. There were a few he was particularly fond of, and some he knew would come in more than handy in dealing with his future conquests.

Of course, Zuko knew better that simply adjusting to his new abilities was not enough. If he wanted to reach his goals, he would need to take action soon.

As the sun began to set, Zuko decided it was time to put his abilities to practice and see if he can claim Katara.

Once he got back to the city, Zuko saw that most of the civilians had hidden in their home while several of the benders and warriors had gone to defend their home. He took a quick detour to the outer wall and saw the Fire Nation ships off in the distance. For a moment, Zuko wondered if his uncle Iroh was alright, but he was certain Iroh could defend himself, especially for a shit-brain like Zhao.

With that out of the way, Zuko began his search for the southern waterbender. Lucky for him the Avatar was loud and soon he found him and his target.

“There you are,” Zuko said as he watched from above on the rooftops. Katara, the Avatar, the buffoon and Yue were all walking together towards a strange somewhat isolated wall of ice that had a small door. He watched as the four entered through the door before closing it. “Interesting,” he said. Once they were in, Zuko scales the roofs of the ice buildings until he was at the same height as the wall. He hopped on and soon saw a large valley on the other side of the ice wall. He looked into the valley and was surprised. “Whoa.”

Inside the valley was a beautiful oasis filled with grass, flowers, a large tree and a small pond with a river that led out. Inside, Zuko could see the four teens all talking amongst themselves. The only other living beings in the oasis was a black and white koi fish swimming around in the pool.

“I’ll admit, definitely a nice place,” Zuko said as he stared at the oasis.  Despite its beauty, Zuko could not help but feel and odd presence near him. “What is this?” he asked, shuffling at the odd feeling.

‘ **That is your Spirit Sense, young Zuko,** ’ a familiar booming voice snapped Zuko out of his confusion.

“Vaatu?” He asked in confusion. He was too far from the teens in the oasis to be heard.

‘ **Yes Zuko, I am speaking to you telepathically from the Spirit World,** ’ the dark spirit’s voice replied.

“You can do that?” Zuko asked.

‘ **You’d be amazed at what I can do Zuko,** ’ Vaatu replied. ‘ **As to your earlier inquiry, that odd feeling you felt was your Spirit Sense, a special ability from being gifted by a spirit such as myself. With it, you can sense nearby spirits whether they are in mortal or spiritual forms.** ’

“So, I can sense spirits, nice,” Zuko said with a smile. “Is it because of the Avatar? You said that he is the host to your rival, Raava was it?”

‘ **Yes, that is her name, but no you are not sensing her,** ’ Vaatu stated. ‘ **Raava made it so her spirit could not be sensed, as to hide her presence from other spirits who wish to harm her host. No, the spirits you sense are Tui the Moon spirit and La the Ocean spirit. They are the two koi swimming in the pond.** ’

“Really?” Zuko said as he eyed the two swimming fish. He stared and realized the sense he was getting from was indeed from the fish. “Interesting. Can’t imagine why’d they pick to be fish, it makes them too vulnerable if you ask me. Should I be worried about them?”

‘ **Not really,** ’ Vaatu replied. ‘ **Tui and La have never cared for my and Raava’s conflict. They mostly just care for each other and their people, the waterbenders, though they can be fickle. The white-haired girl was touched by Tui and it saved her life.** ’

“Will they stop me from claiming Katara if I get her alone here?” Zuko asked.

‘ **As I said, they are fickle spirits,** ’ Vaatu stated. ‘ **However, there is very little they can do outside of their pool. Without a means to transfer their power, they are as harmless as a normal koi. The only real worry you should have is if La joins forces with the Avatar. Other than that, you should be fine.** ’

“Huh, alright then,” Zuko said. “Thanks Vaatu.”

‘ **Tis no problem Zuko,** ’ Vaatu replied. ‘ **And if you ever need my guidance again, merely call me within your mind and I will respond. For now, I will leave you to your conquest.** ’ And with that, Vaatu’s voice went silent.

“Heh, guess all I have to do now is wait,” Zuko said he returned his attention to the group below him. During his speaking with Vaatu, the buffoon left, leaving only the girls and the Avatar. Zuko would have loved to take both ladies at once, but the buffoon came back once more and took Yue out of oasis, leaving only Katara and the Avatar.

As the sun set and the full moon rose, Zuko watched silently at the two as they talked. He got close enough to listen and learned that the Avatar was trying to get into the spirit world to find the location of the moon and ocean spirits, making Zuko smirk. He decided to wait while for the Avatar to enter his trance before putting his plan into action.

He watched the avatar meditate, and eventually the bald monk’s eyes and arrows began to glow, indicating that he now in his spirit world trance.

“Looks like it’s time for the fun to begin,” Zuko said with a devious grin before jumping off the edge of the cliff and sliding down the ice wall into the oasis. He landed with a thud loud enough for Katara to hear. She turned around and gasped at the sight of Zuko, to which he responded with a smirk and, “Hey Katara, miss me?”

“Zuko?!” Katara exclaimed in shock as she got into a fighting stance. “What are you doing here?”

“What, can’t a guy just stop by and say hello?” Zuko said in a slightly mocking tone. “You hurt my feelings Katara.”

“Cut the crap Zuko,” Katara growled, though she was somewhat confused.

After the initial surprise, Katara got a good look at Zuko. He was taller, bulkier, and seemed to hold himself better than before. Plus, there was that smirk. The Zuko she knew _never_ smirked. And the calm demeanor was far from the angry aggressive teen she had known for the last few months. It didn’t help that Katara could not deny that Zuko was by no means unattractive, and it seemed to grow into the sexy department.

Katara shook her head out of the blushing thoughts before hardening her gaze. “Whatever you’re planning, I won’t let you take Aang,” she said determinedly.

“Oh please,” Zuko said with a roll of his eyes. “I could care less about baldy over there. Frankly, you can keep him.”

Katara blinked in confusion as Zuko’s words sunk in. “Wait…what?”

“You heard correctly,” Zuko said. “I have no real interest in capturing cue-ball there anymore. You could say I had a bit of an ‘eye-opening experience’, as it were.”

Despite here confusion, Katara remained her steely look. “I don’t believe you,” she said defiantly. “You’re not the kind to just give up like that, especially after everything you’ve put us through.”

“Heh, nice to see you know something about me Katara,” Zuko said with a smile. “And while I can’t say I’m exactly sorry for our previous encounters, I can say that I have no more desire to chase the Avatar. In fact, I have found a new target to go after.”

“Oh really, and who would that be?” Katara asked disbelievingly.

Zuko smirked before getting into his own fighting stance. “ ** _You_** **.** ”

Without warning, Zuko bolted forward, taking the first move. With quick thrusts of the fist, he shot several small bursts of orange fire towards Katara. The waterbender was quick on the draw as she used the water from the oasis to block the incoming fire. She spun around and launched the water like a massive bullet towards Zuko.

Zuko slid to the side, avoiding the big ball of water, letting it splash on the grass. He swung his leg around, sending an arc of orange fire right towards Katara. Katara evaded the fire streak and quickly bent the snow from behind her, melting it into a ring a water before sending multiple smaller bullets of water toward Zuko. Zuko was surprised the move, but quickly dodged the multiple bullets that came his way. Katara was quick to continue as she bent more snow towards her and used as a slide to ride around Zuko and sent multiple water shots at Zuko.

Zuko dodged the water balls as swiftly as possible, either evading them or cancelling them out with his own fire blasts. He was purposely on the defensive, as he wanted to see where Katara stood in her current battle style. He had heard before that she got training from an actual waterbending master, so he wanted to see her capabilities.

“You’ve improved,” Zuko said with a smirk.

“I’ve had a good teacher,” Katara replied.

“I can see that,” Zuko stated. “Heh, I guess I can’t think of you as just the avatar’s little friend anymore. Looks like I need to take you more seriously. Heh, I like that.”

Katara was slightly put off by Zuko’s somewhat backhanded compliment, but she did not lower her guard. She attempted to switch tactics, taking of some water and creating a series of long watery tendrils resembling an octopus. She lashed out each tentacle towards Zuko, trying to grab or swipe him from beneath.

“Okay, that’s new,” Zuko said as he dodged the fire tendrils. Katara was quick though and before he knew it, Zuko was tripped by one of the water tendrils. “Oof!” he grunted as he fell to the grass.

“Got you!” Katara yelled as she quickly sent the water to grab Zuko, lift him into the air, and toss him into the ice wall.

“Gah!” Zuko grunted in pain as he slammed against the ice wall. He landed on his knee, and winced. “Heh, that actually hurt,” he hissed. He looked up and saw Katara standing proudly under the full moon’s light with two water globs at the ready. “You know…my uncle once told me that waterbenders are stronger under the full moon. I can see he was right, but even so, you’ve clearly gotten far stronger since we first met. I have to commend you on that.”

Katara was still put off by Zuko words, but did not show it. “Do you still want to take me on Zuko?” She said, determination filling her.

“Oh, you have no ideas the things I want to do to you Katara,” Zuko said with a dark smirk. “But I suppose I will need to take things up a notch if I want to compete with a talented and empowered waterbender.

Zuko stood up and dusted himself off. He raised his hands and with a dark smirk, lit his hands ablaze, but not with orange fire, no. The fire in Zuko’s hand was a bright blue, luminating the entire area in an azure glow.

“Blue fire?” Katara said in disbelief.

“A new trick I’ve picked up,” Zuko said. “Turns out fire can come in a variety of colors, and those with a strong spiritual sense can give them each a special unique ability that normal firebenders can’t reach. I’ve reached that level now and can produce several different colored fires each with a different power. My blue fire is simply a stronger level of firepower than my orange fire. Here…have a taste!” Zuko launched his blue fire directly at Katara.

Katara quickly brought up a wall of water and turned it into ice to defend. However, the blue fire was hotter than its orange predecessor and burned through the ice wall faster, creating a lot more steam.

“Not bad,” Zuko said before sending more blue fire in Katara’s direction with a leg sweep.

Rather than block it, Katara used the water to move her away from the sweep. She avoided the initial attack, but Zuko quickly sent another, cutting Katara’s means of transport in the middle.

“Ah!” Katara cried out as she fell onto the grass. It wasn’t that far of a fall, but it still stung. “Okay…I have to admit that blue fire’s no joke.”

“And that’s only the start Katara,” Zuko said with a dark smile. “Now how about you see what _this_ fire can do.” Zuko thrust his fist forward, this time sending out a stream of purple fire from it.

“What?” Katara said in confusion by the odd color. She rolled to avoid the first blast and managed to stand up, but Zuko was quick enough and sent another blast, striking Katara with the violet flames. “Ah!” she exclaimed as she was pushed back to the ground. She grabbed her side, bracing for the pain, but blinked as she realized that there was no pain. “Huh?”

“Fun fact,” Zuko said with a smirk. “My purple fire does not burn or cause pain. Rather, it does something a bit more _fun_.”

Before Katara had a chance to question what Zuko meant, the violet flames glowed as they wrapped around her body. The flames pulled Katara’s limbs and body around, much to her shock. “W-What’s going on?!” Katara exclaimed. Her arms were forced behind her back and the flames solidified into a pair of strong bindings that held her arms together and covered her hands. The flames around her bent them and formed into a set of purple bindings that held her ankles to her thighs. “S-Stop!”

“Oh Katara, we can’t stop, it’s only begun,” Zuko said with a dark grin.

To prove his point, the purple flames danced around Katara’s clothes, dissolving them before her very eyes. “W-Wait! S-Stop!” Katara cried out as she tried to cover herself as her mocha skin became exposed from the dissolving clothes. It was fruitless as the purple bindings became tighter from her struggling. It did not take long before Katara’s entire body was exposed and naked to the chilly air of Spirit Oasis. Katara clenched her eyes shut as she tried to hide her bare breasts and womanhood. Her developing bosom was hanging with dark brown nipples that hardened from the cold. The only clothing that remained was her mother’s necklace.

“Very nice,” Zuko said as he walked to the bound and naked waterbender. “How does it feel Katara? How does it feel to be bound and naked before your so called ‘enemy’?”

“F-F-Fuck y-you,” Katara muttered as she tried to shy away from Zuko, but Zuko took a firm hold of her left breast. “Ah!”

“Oh no Katara, I’d much rather **fuck you** ,” Zuko said, his voice thick with lustful desire. “But let’s make this a bit more enjoyable for you first.” Zuko raised his right hand before lighting it up this time with bright pink flames.

“P-Pink fire?” Katara gasped in confusion as Zuko continued to massage her breast with his other hand.

“Unlike my purple fire, this one does burn, but a far different burn with a much more interesting result,” Zuko said huskily to Katara’s ear. Without warning, he pressed the pink flaming hand to Katara’s other breast.

“AH!” Katara gasped out as the pink fire sent a burning sensation that spread through her entire body, but like Zuko said, the burning was not painful. Instead, it felt like a wave of hot pleasure that coursed through her entire form. The pink flames spread across Katara’s skin, covering her entire form in the arousing burn.

The pink flames danced around Katara’s bare breasts, filling them with intense heat and energy that made her squirm through the pleasure. The energy that seeped into them made the mounds of flesh grow in volume and size. They grew from their decent normal size to the point where they were each bigger than her own head. Her nipples and areolas became larger along with her breasts and became painfully hard. Her lips became fuller, her hair slightly longer, her eyes brighter, and her skin became smoother and curvier. The flames also graced around her rear end, filling it with the same energy and heat that made it grow in size to match her new bosom, giving Katara an arousing hourglass figure. Zuko hungrily groped the engorged ass, making Katara gasp in surprise.

“F…Fuuuuck…” Katara moaned out. As much as she hated to admit it, the pink flames were making her feel so good. She was no stranger to masturbation or the adult world, but she had never thought she could feel anything like this. It didn’t help that she was still in the clutches of the boy she knew she should hate, but the arousing flames made it hard to fight. It didn’t help that he was definitely good-looking to the point that she almost reconsidered his words. Despite this, her mind did it’s best to remain strong and true. However, it would be all for naught as the pink flames began to rise towards her head. The pink fire glazed around Katara’s head, filling her head with the same arousing and lustful energy as the rest of her body, making her mind become warped and twisted, breaking down the walls she had tried to put up. Her blue eyes became glazed with a pink glow, showing the effects of the pink fire.

“You feel this Katara,” Zuko said as he fondled Katara’s engorged mammaries while the pink flames continued to dance around. “This feeling of pure bliss, of pure erotic pleasure. Doesn’t it feel good?”

“G….G…Gooooood…” Katara moaned out throw the lustful haze that filled her mind.

“Look how wet you are,” Zuko said with a smirk. Between Katara’s legs were trails of love juices that had escaped from Katara’s snatch. Zuko reached down and rubbed Katara’s cunt, making the waterbender gasp at the sudden feeling. “You really are a waterbender if you’re getting this wet just from being touched. I bet you want it don’t you? You want to feel even better, don’t you?”

“…Y…yessss,” Katara gasped out.

Zuko chuckled. “Alright, I’ll make you feel good, but first you need to do something for me,” he said before standing up. The pink flames dissipated, but Katara’s mind and body were still under their effects as the pink glow in her eyes and the burning heat in her body would attest to.

Zuko undid his belt and dropped his pants, revealing a tight-fitting set of black underwear that showed off the massive bulge. Zuko pulled off his underwear, exposing his massive member. Katara stared in both shock and awe at the enormous shaft that hung between Zuko’s legs. She had only seen her brother’s before, but this one outclassed it in every aspect. The member stood proudly at full attention, hard and twitching with pulsing veins and big balls filled with seed ready to unload.

“Before I can help you feel good,” Zuko spoke with a large smirk, “you must service me. Make me want to give you pleasure. Go on, you know you want to.” As he spoke, Zuko’s golden eyes flowed darkly.

A far corner of Katara’s mind screamed to stop, to not give in and fight. However, that part was bound and silenced by the lustful haze and heat that clouded and warped the young waterbender’s mind. Hesitantly, Katara leaned towards Zuko’s erect penis, her face sweating from the internal heat and perverseness of the situation.

Her lips came before the head of Zuko’s cock. Her lips quivered before going in for the kiss. Her lips pressed to the tip, making Zuko smirk wider. The lust-minded waterbender spread her lips, trying to take more of Zuko’s cock head and giving her a taste of the man-meat. To her surprise, she found the taste of Zuko’s dick delicious. The desire for more grew and she continued to lick the tip all over. Doing so made her body grow hotter with need. She opened her mouth wider and took the entirety of Zuko’s cock head into her mouth. She opened her eyes, looking at Zuko’s shaft in her mouth, and began to move back and forth, sucking on the shaft with lustful excitement.

Zuko could hardly believe it. Here he was, half naked with a bound, naked, sexy waterbender girl sucking his dick in front of the tranced-out avatar. Life sure was strange, but he was loving it. Katara’s mouth felt good around his dick, moist and warm, and he could tell she was doing all she could to open her mouth enough to take the large phallus.

Katara’s mind was a massive haze of lust and desire. All she could focus on was sucking Zuko’s dick, and she could feel herself get more excited as she took more of the engorged appendage into her mouth. Her tits hardened, and her pussy was dripping with need. She was doing her best to take as much of Zuko’s dick as she could. She was able to get half-way down, but found herself unable to take more.

Zuko however had other ideas.

“Need some help Katara?” Zuko said, his grin turning dark as he grabbed hold of Katara’s head in his hands. “Here, let me help you get DOWN!” As he finished, Zuko pulled Katara’s head down onto his dick with all his strength, forcing the waterbender to take the massive member past her initial point all the way down to the base. She felt like she was about to gag, but the feeling of Zuko’s meat down in her throat overrode that instinct. Her eyes nearly rolled into his head as she let out a few muffled squeals and moans. “See, I knew you could take it.”

Zuko then proceeded to skull-fuck Katara into submission. With rapid speed and strength, he wrecked the waterbender’s mouth and throat with relentless force. Katara could do nothing to stop Zuko from thrusting his shaft into her without mercy. For a moment, her mind screamed to stop, to try and pull away, but haze of lust and heat returned, and Katara found herself loving the roughness Zuko displayed. She felt that this level of force and desire to fuck her brains was a sign of how much Zuko wanted her, and these thoughts made her grow wetter and hungrier for desire.

Zuko looked down at Katara as he continued to plow her face in. He could see her eyes looking directly at him, half-lidded with a glaze of perversion in them. He could see that in her pupils were glowing pink hearts, a sign that his power had claimed her mind and she was loving the brutal face-fucking. “You’re loving this Katara,” Zuko said with a grin. “I can feel it, you fucking love this. You love me fucking your throat raw, don’t you my little water slut.” Katara only let out a soft moan, but Zuko knew he was right. “Well then, I think it’s time to give you a treat then.”

Zuko intensified his thrusts, pushing all his power into hammering Katara’s mouth and gullet. Katara’s eyes did nothing to stop him, she no longer wanted to. Her mind was lust to the rabid desires of Zuko and her own carnal ones. She wanted Zuko to fuck her mouth. She wanted him to use her.

She was his.

“FUCK!” Zuko howled as his pent-up desires was released in a massive blast. His seed erupted out of cock like a massive volcano, shooting into Katara’s mouth and throat without warning.

Katara’s eyes went wide as she felt the explosion of spunk that released into her mouth. Her cheeks bloated and some of the spunk escaped through the gaps between her mouth and Zuko’s shaft, but most of his jizz flowed down into her belly, filling it with the life-making baby-batter.

Zuko panted heavily as his release came to its end. He looked down and he could see Katara still at the base of his cock with bubbles and trails of jizz trickling down her jaw. Her eyes were glazed as she swallowed them remainder of jizz that still hung. Zuko grinned before pulling Katara’s head off his dick.

“Well, looks like you enjoyed that,” Zuko said as he held Katara’s mind-numbed head. She gave no answer. “Since you did such a good job making me feel good, I think it’s time for me to keep my word and make you feel utter bliss.”

Without warning, Katara was pushed down onto her back. Her new inflated breasts bounced as she landed, and she let out a small gasp in surprise. Zuko bent more of the purple fire around his hand before casting it to the bindings on Katara’s legs. The bindings on her legs dissipated to the purple flames, freeing her legs.

Zuko kneeled down before Katara, his cock back to its full hardness laying right on top of Katara’s dripping wet snatch. Katara gazed down at the massive member that had just violated her throat. Some of her senses returned, telling her to be scared and fight back, but a much larger part of her mind and body screamed for Zuko to take her, to enter and make her his.

Zuko rubbed his rod against Katara’s perky pussy, loving the slick wetness it secreted from its high levels of arousal. He could feel the waterbender shiver as he rubbed the underside of his shafts against her folds.

“Time for the main course,” Zuko said as he pressed the head of his meat to Katara’s entrance. He gripped Katara’s hips and with one swift powerful thrust, rammed himself all the way to base of his shaft within her.

“YAAAAH!” Katara cried out as Zuko’s massive meat all but split her open. Her eyes went wide, and she grit her teeth at the sudden pain and stretching.

“Huh, so you’re not a virgin,” Zuko said, surprised by the lack of feeling at tearing’s Katara’s hymen. “Well that’s a little disappointing. Then again, I’d be lying if I said you my first as well. Still, no matter, your face easily shows that you’ve never taken anyone of my size, not that there would be.” Zuko then smirked. “Well, I’ll just have to fuck you until the memory of my cock is embedded into your tight cunt.”

Zuko pulled his member out, dragging a lot of Katara’s inner juice’s until only the tip remained. Then he drove himself quickly into her once more all the way.

“GAH!” Katara gasped again as she felt Zuko’s rod sheath its entirety inside her.

Zuko was not wrong in assuming she was not a virgin. Katara had given her virginity to another boy, one she thought she could trust but ended up being nothing but a despicable creature. He was of a decent size, and having her hymen torn did hurt, but he did not even come close to Zuko’s immense size.

Zuko did not pause once he was fully inside of her. He quickly pulled out and thrust back in quickly, pushing himself all the way into her womb. Zuko continued his relentless rhythm, plowing Katara’s field with tremendous force and power. Each thrust rocked Katara’s insides and made her bloated bosom bounce and bob wildly.

Katara’s mouth gaped open as she felt Zuko’s shaft drive itself inside her. She could hardly breath and her fingers and toes clenched as she struggled with each collision inside her. One could see from the outside Zuko’s cock stretching Katara’s stomach with each thrust into her womb, and Katara could feel it with each thrust. Each slam into her pussy made her already aroused senses go into overdrive. Her mind was reeling from the feeling of Zuko’s massive cock slamming the inside of her cunt.

‘ _This…This feels…I…I can’t…I-I’m going to CUM!_ ’ Katara’s mind cried out as she reached her climax, cumming around Zuko’s dick and spraying out.

“Heh, looks like you finally got to feel good,” Zuko said as he stopped thrusting, watching Katara as her body convulsed as she came. She lasted for some time before finally calming. “Glad to see you enjoyed yourself. But I have to ask, is that all?” Zuko leaned in closer. “Is that all you have, or do you want more?”

“…m…”

“What?”

“…mm…”

“You’ll need to speak up.”

“…moooormmm…”

“Say it a bit louder now,” Zuko said, a teasing grin on his smile.

“…more…” Katara finally said. “I…I want more!” Her eyes went wide, the look of unbridled desire and lust. “P-Please Zuko! P-Please fuck me more! I want more!”

“More…more what?” Zuko said teasingly. “Oh, you me more of _this!_ ” Zuko thrust his rod back in, making Katara gasp in ecstasy.

“YES!” Katara howled as she felt Zuko’s rod pierce her womb again. “I want more! I want your cock Zuko! I WANT YOUR BIG FAT COCK!”

“Well then, I who am I to deny a lady what she wants,” Zuko said as he pulled out and thrust back in.

“YES!” Katara cries out with a wide smutty grin as Zuko rammed himself inside her. Her eyes had the same heart shapes from before. “Fuck me Zuko! Please don’t stop fucking me!”

SMACK!

“Ah!” Katara yelped as Zuko smacked her left tit.

“Let’s get one thing clear my little water-slut,” Zuko said as he gripped Katara’s face. “ _You_ do not get to order me around. I do with you what _I_ want, understand? You _belong_ to me. You are the pet, and I am the master, understand?”

“Yes Master,” Katara spoke, actually surprising Zuko. “I…I belong to you. I am your pet, your slave, your water-slut. I…I want to please you Master. Please, use this pussy, use this slut as you see fit. I am _yours_ , now and forever.”

For the first time since his ‘rebirth’ Zuko was truly surprised. Here was the waterbender that had fought him tooth, nail, and icicle for several weeks now begging him to use her like a toy. She had completely submitted to him.

Zuko surprised gape turned into a wide and lustful smile. “You know _pet_ ,” he said huskily, “I see now I’m going to have a hard time staying mad at you. Well, since you begged so nicely, it is my duty as your _master_ to comply.” He took a powerful hold on Katara’s hips. “Now I will officially claim mine, now and forever.”

“YES!” Katara cried out as Zuko rammed himself back inside her. Zuko thrust in and out at a rapid pace, sending bolts of pleasure through her entire body. “Master! Master Zuko it feels so good!”

“That’s it pet,” Zuko said, his voice thick with beastly hunger. “Keep calling out! Keep screaming my name. Beg for me to fuck you harder and faster until your mind is nothing but mush because that is all it’s going to be. I will fuck you until you are unable to live without my dick inside you. I bet you’d love that wouldn’t you?”

Katara gave no clear answer, only dirty moans and cries of arousal Zuko plowed her senselessly. Whatever sense of resistance or refusal to this was lost forever. The old Katara that fought him was no more. Now, only the Katara who longed only to serve her new master and receive pleasure from him existed.

Katara’s tight cunt clenched tightly around Zuko’s dick, practically begging for him to release his seed within her. His cock kept pushing past the ring of flesh, driving itself directly into Katara’s womb. His spunk-filled balls slammed themselves against Katara plump behind. Katara wrapped her free legs around Zuko’s legs, wanting nothing for him to stay there fucking her and filling her with his cum. She loved the taste of his cum, and she wanted nothing more now than for him to fill her with said substance.

“Katara, I’m close,” Zuko spoke, feeling his control beginning to slip. “I’m about to cum pet. Tell me…where do you want it?” He smirked, already knowing the answer.

“I…inside…I-I want it inside Master!” Katara cried out, her eyes mad with desire. “P-Please Master Zuko! Please fill me with your cum! Breed this slut! Fill me with your cum!”

“Heh, well you asked for it,” Zuko said as he increased his pace, determined to finish inside.

“M-Master!” Katara cries happily as her new master drove himself wildly inside her. Her breasts bounced rapidly, her legs clenched around his waist, her tongue hung out of her gaping mouth, and her eyes were wide with hearts in them.

“GRAH!” Zuko howled, releasing the pent-up essence down into Katara’s waiting cunt with a massive blast.

“MASTER!!!” Katara cried out as she felt Zuko’s massive load flood directly into her womb. She could practically feel herself getting pregnant from the massive load that stretched and expanded her insides. Her stomach began to expand from the sheer volume of cum that the firebender erupted within her. Even so, Katara could only smile with satisfied joy as she felt her master’s seed overflow her pussy. It made her feel so good that she came in tandem with her master, orgasming along with him. Her legs tightened around Zuko’s waist and her snatch clenched harder around Zuko’s dick, determined to make sure most of not all of Zuko searing hot thick cum remained inside her.

Zuko panted heavily as his release came to its end. It was a far bigger climax than his previous one in Katara’s mouth, but it was worth it. He looked down and could not help but smirk at the fucked-stupid expression on Katara’s face.

“Well Katara, I’m glad you enjoyed that,” Zuko said down to the mind-numbed waterbender. “But this is far from done. No, we’re going to keep going until your pussy is loose beyond recovery and your mind is nothing but a wet puddle. Are your ready pet?”

Katara’s only reply was a moan of pleasure.

Zuko continued to fuck Katara senseless for several hours, taking her in a number of different positions and holds. Not a single part of Katara’s body was safe from Zuko’s beastly desires, and she embraced the erotic onslaught with fervent excitement. He would plow her pussy without mercy, wreck her asshole without stop, and ram her mouth without warning. Katara embraced her new life with a happy lust-filled mind that wanted nothing more than to feel good and make her master feel just as good. She belonged to him now, and she wanted nothing more than to feel good and make him feel good. Somewhere in that mess, Zuko released Katara’s arms from her bindings, but all she did was embrace and service her new master with her hands as well as the rest of her body.

They fucked long until the morning and then to the sunset. All the while the Avatar remained in his entranced state, unaware of the debauchery happening before him.

“Ah… Now that is what I call a fun romp,” Zuko said with a warm smile as he laid naked with an equally naked, cum-covered, swollen-belly and mind-broken, Katara on his chest. “Isn’t that right pet?” He gave a swift spank to Katara’s ample rump.

Katara yelped at the spank, but purred, “Yes Master.”

Zuko could not help but grin darkly at the title she now called him. He squeezed her ass harder, showing his liking of it. “That’s right pet, you are mine, now and forever, right?”

“Right Master,” Katara replied, a bit happier to hear Zuko call her as his.

“Good,” Zuko said before delivering one more smack to Katara’s rear. “Now as much as I’m sure you’d love for me to continue fucking you senseless, and believe me I would like nothing more as well, but we need to get cleaned and dressed. There is still an invasion going on?”

“Are you going to help Zhao Master?” Katara asked innocently.

“Far from it my pet Katara,” Zuko replied. “I intend to foil any plan he and my asshole father intend. If anyone’s going to make this world theirs, it’s going to be me.” Katara perked up, liking the idea of her master holding the world in his strong and sexy grip. “Now use that waterbending of yours to clean yourself and me up.”

Katara nodded, and proceeded to bend some snow, melting it into water to clean herself and Zuko. Once done, she sent it back to the snow, leaving them completely clean.

“Now before you get dressed, there is one more thing I need to do to officially make you mine,” Zuko said as he walked over to Katara. His right hand ignited in a set of crimson red flames. He then reached around and grabbed her left ass-cheek with his flaming hand, making Katara gasp as she felt a burning sensation on her bum, but it felt good. When Zuko pulled away, all that was left was a black flame symbol with two gold eyes inside it.

“This is my mark,” Zuko said as he gripped the ass around the mark. “The mark of your master, the mark…of the Black Flame Demon,” Zuko said, liking the dark name he had come up with.

“B-Black F-Flame?” Katara gasped.

“You’ve seen a good portion of my fire colors, but my black fire is the most powerful of all,” Zuko said darkly. “It is a fire that will destroy all in its wake, and will help me take the world by storm. This, and arguably my pink fire.” He smirked as he recalled the effects of the pink flames. “Now, get dressed. The little Avatar should be waking up soon if I am right, and your buffoon brother and the should return soon. My mark will hide your new assets from others until I deem it different.”

Katara nodded to Zuko’s words. Using his purple fire, Zuko rematerialized Katara’s clothes, though he made them better fit her new proportions, yet remain tight enough to excite her and appease him. Zuko quickly redressed himself and soon hid from sight.

Just as he predicted, Katara’s brother and princess Yue returned, and soon Aang came out of his trance. None of them took notice of Katara’s new size, just as Zuko had said. She acted as she normally did, completely fooling the others of her new allegiance and love for Zuko who was hidden only a short distance away. The Avatar proclaimed that he had figured out what Zhao’s plan was, and that the koi-fish were the moon and ocean spirits. Zhao intended something evil for the spirits which the group fully intended to prevent.

Zuko watched on with mild interest. Sure, he intended to help, but he was still reveling in the successful capturing of Katara. He was more than excited for what future conquests he was bound to encounter.

The buffoon tried to leave again to get the princess to safety, but it was short-lived as Zhao and several fire nation soldiers entered the Spirit Oasis. The Avatar, buffoon and Katara all got into battle positions while Yue hid behind the large tree. The soldiers all engaged the trio who fought valiantly. Zuko held his position, but was ready in case. Zhao quickly moved past the battling group to the pond where the Koi fish swim. Yue wanted to act, but she was too scared to do so.

With a malicious grin, he snatched the white one out of the water. “Heh, the Moon Spirit,” he said darkly. “To think the very source of waterbending would be trapped in such a weak little form!”

“Zhao!” a voice boomed, surprising everyone including Zuko. Standing behind Zhao was none other than his uncle Iroh. “You must stop this! What you’re planning, it will do nothing but harm the balance of the world.”

“Heh, I knew you were nothing but a traitor Iroh,” Zhao said with a scoff. “But your words are useless. With the elimination of the waterbenders, the Fire Nation will reign supreme.” Zhao created a fire dagger and was about to kill the Moon Spirit before everyone’s eyes.

Only for a massive blast of orange flame to hit him in the chest and explode.

- **BOOOOM!** -

“GRAH!” Zhao yelled out in pain as he was sent flying into the air. The Moon Spirit flew into the air, but was caught by a swift figure. Zhao landed in a hard thud on the opposite end of the Spirit Oasis. He grunted in pain before yelling, “Who dares attack me?!”

“Oh no one special,” a voice Zhao had not expected hear replied. Everyone looked and gasped in surprise (in Katara’s case excitement) to see none other than Zuko standing there with the Moon Spirit carefully cradled in his hand.

“Zuko?” the avatar said in shock.

“Nephew?” Iroh said in equal surprise.

“You?!” Zhao said in rage. “You’re supposed to be dead!”

“Yeah, next time you want to assassinate someone, don’t hire pirates. They never check their work,” Zuko said with a smirk. He then looked at the fish in his hands. “So, this is the Moon Spirit, the source of waterbending.” For a moment, everyone was confused at what Zuko intended to do with koi fish. He smirked before leaning down and setting the fish back into the water. Thanks to his Spirit Sense, Zuko could feel the gratefulness of the Moon Spirit as it returned to the water. Zuko got back out and stared at Zhao. “Now… who want’s some?” Zuko ignited his hands in a set of large orange fireballs.

With quick precision, Zuko blasted each one of the Fire Nation soldiers down, sending them crashing into the ice-walls of the Oasis. Everyone stared in awe (and in Katara’s case arousal) at the power Zuko demonstrated. The only one left was Zhao, who took one look at the determined look on Zuko’s face, as well as the rest of the remaining fighters, and then turned around and ran.

“Oh, you’re not getting away that easily,” Zuko said as he quickly made his way to follow. Before he left, he felt something with his Spirit Sense. He turned to see the Sea Spirit, the black koi fish, staring at him with glowing eyes. The message was sent clear as day. “Hey Avatar!”

“Huh?” said airbender said in surprise.

“The Ocean Spirit is pissed off, and he wants to take down the Fire Nation ships,” Zuko said quickly, surprising the others. “He can’t do it himself, but he can give you the power to do so. Think you can handle at least that?”

“Uh…I guess?” the avatar said, truly confused.

“Good, oh and don’t worry, I’m done chasing after you. I got bigger things to deal with,” Zuko said before turning around and running after Zhao, leaving everyone still in confusion, everyone but Katara.

‘ _Be careful Master,_ ’ Katara thought while feeling the mark on rear tingle.

Zuko chases after Zhao quickly, as the slightly smoldering footprints made it easy for him to track the bearded admiral. As he ran, he felt a strong spiritual energy makes its way in the water, confirming that the Avatar has done what was told. He soon found Zhao’s running form heading toward an ice bridge.

Zuko thrust his fist, launching a shot of orange fire last Zhao to the other end of the bridge, creating a small explosion.

“Grah!” Zhao growled as he stepped back from the explosion. He turned around and locked eyes with Zuko. “You?! Damn you Zuko! You’d betray your own country like this?!”

“Say that when your own countrymen try to have you assassinated,” Zuko said simply. “Or when your own father burns half your face off. But that doesn’t matter now, I no longer serve the Fire Nation. Now I only have one agenda in mind, my own. Too bad for you Zhao, as you have no place in the future I see.”

“Oh really?” Zhao said darkly. “And what exactly do you intend to do? Another Agni Kai?”

“Not much point considering I already kicked your ass in an Agni Kai before,” Zuko said with a smirk. “No, this time I think we’ll just end this little confrontation once and for all.”

“Heh, I doubt that,” Zhao said with a confident smirk. “You’ve never been a killer Zuko, I bet you’ve never taken a life before.”

“You’re right, I haven’t. At least, not intentionally,” Zuko replied. “But as I’ve said before, I’ve changed. As an example,” Zuko raised his hand before creating a small ball of blue flames.

Zhao stared in shock. “B-Blue Fire?! Impossible! Only your sister has been able to reach that power!”

“She was, but now I’ve reached that same level. No…I’ve gone beyond it,” Zuko said, the flame in his hand becoming brighter. “Tell me Zhao, do you know of a fire more powerful than blue fire?” Zhao stared in silent, still shocked that Zuko had this kind of fire power. Zuko smirked. “The only fire more powerful than blue fire is Black.”

At that moment, the blue fire in Zuko’s hand became consumed by a set of pitch black flames. If Zhao was not speechless before, he certainly was now.

“B-Black Fire…h-how is that possible?!” Zhao spoke, unable to believe such a feat.

“It’s not something you need to be concerned with Zhao,” Zuko said with a smirk. “Simply know that you are the first to see and feel it’s full power.”

Rather than wait to see what this strange black fire could do, Zhao attacked Zuko with several balls of normal orange fire towards Zuko. Zuko countered with a single large blast of black fire. The black ball of fiery fury easily consumed the smaller orange fiery orbs and continued its trek towards Zhao.

Zhao blinked in shock before dodging the black fire blast. It collided with the snowy earth, releasing a massive large explosion that shook everything around. When the smoke cleared, Zhao saw that nothing was left but a crater in the icy terrain that the black fire had collided with.

Zhao gaped at the pure power Zuko had displayed with the black fire. He had never seen such pure obliteration so quickly by anyone. He felt a shiver as he realized that Zuko had not been bluffing when he said he had gone beyond his sister. Heck, he might even be beyond the current Fire Lord!

“Well Zhao,” Zuko spoke, making the admiral turn in terror. Zuko sported a sadistic grin, one Zhao had never seen on the boy before. It was not a look he had seen on Zuko, it was a look he had seen on a demon. “I’d say it’s been fun, but that’d make me a liar. Goodbye.”

Zuko created a larger ball of black fire, one the size of a human, and threw it directly at Zhao.

Zhao froze in fear, watching as the orb of dark fire zoomed towards him. “NO!” He yelled out as he fires twin streams of standard orange flames from his fists in an attempt to stop the oncoming fireball. It was no use as the orange flames were consumed, fueling that black fire ball and making it larger. Zhao could only stare in true terror for the first time in his life as he realized his life was finished. He let out a scream of pain and fear as the orb consumed his body.

“GRAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

- **BOOOOM!** -

Another large explosion sounded off, creating a lot of smoke and sound. Zuko remained steadfast as the black fire ball exploded. When the smoke and ice fractures settled, one could see that the ice bridge was entirely gone, as was any sign of Zhao.

“See you in oblivion Zhao,” Zuko said, smirking darkly at the first of his eliminated enemies.

The sounds of rumbling caught his ears. Zuko turned and saw a large creature made of glowing water was coming through the river. Within it was the Avatar, floating with glowing eyes and arrows. The face of the creature resembled that of a koi fish with glowing markings. As the creature passed Zuko, it stopped for a moment and turned to him. Their eyes met, each staring into the other’s spirit.

“It is done,” Zuko said simply. “Zhao is no more.”

The creature said nothing, it only nodded before returning on it’s slow track through the river. Zuko watched it as it disappeared.

“Hmm…Vaatu was right,” Zuko said. “I may have some new powers, but I’m not ready to take down the Avatar or his spirit.” Sweat was pouring down his head. “Using my black fire left me more tired than I thought. It will be a while before I can use it again. I’ll need to be careful with my blue fire too, harder to maintain than my normal firebending.”

Despite his tiredness, Zuko could not help but smile darkly.

“Well…no matter,” he said. “I’ll just need to keep working on it. I’ll become stronger, and gather forces to help me. We will become stronger than anyone and fight until no one stands in my way. I swear by the dark spirit Vaatu that I will not rest until I am at the top, and no one will stop me. Not Zhao, not the Avatar, hell, not even Ozai! I will be the greatest, and the world will learn to fear the **Black Flame Demon**!”

This was not a promise, it was a destiny,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it, the first official chapter of Rise of Zuko!
> 
> I have to say, I had a lot of fun writing this. Normally my stories tend to have the main character be a bit more heroic, but I’ve always wanted to do a dark take on such a story. I tried doing something like this in the past, but it never really got off the ground. However, I’m looking forward to see how well this story turns out. It started a bit slow, but quickly picked up once Zuko and Katara met. If some of you guys are unhappy that I had Zuko kill Zhao off…TOO BAD! I wanted Zuko to kill that monkey-faced pin-head and I’m glad I did.
> 
> So we got a taste of Zuko’s new firebending abilities and Zuko got his first girl. Now while I would love for Katara to just drop Aang and cling on with Zuko, I have other plans for her, so we may not see much of her after the next chapter. Even so, I just could not think of what better way to start off Zuko’s conquest than with the waterbender that started it all. Don’t worry though, she will return eventually.
> 
> How did you guys like Zuko’s new firebending abilities? I’ve had the idea of Zuko having multiple different-colored fire-based powers for a long time and included it into this story. I do plan to add a list of all Zuko’s current and future firebending powers, so be aware of when I do so.
> 
> Until Next Time!


	3. Capture the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With one Water-Tribe girl under his thumb, Zuko goes after another of more royal stature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Rise of Zuko-  
> Zuko returns to the North Pole where he infiltrates the Northern Water Tribe. He encounters the lovely princess Yue before finding his primary target, the beautiful Katara. While the Waterbenders prepared for the oncoming Fire Nation invasion, Zuko tested his new abilities. He later followed the Avatar’s group to the secret oasis where he learns of his spirit sense, and soon duels Katara before successfully submitting her to his will. Zhao soon appeared, and attempted to kill the Moon Spirit, but Zuko put a stop to his plans. While the Avatar stopped the rest of the FN invasion force, Zuko faced off against Zhao, showing off his superior firebending abilities and ending the despicable man once and for all.

Within the Northern Water Tribe, there was much celebrating.

It had been a few days since the Fire Nation tried to invade the icy city, only to be stopped by the Avatar, and to the knowledge of only a few, the changed ex-prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko.

Most of the Fire Nation vessels had either been destroyed or retreated from the battle, and the soldiers had either perished or managed to escape. Even the mysterious General Iroh who had attempted to stand against his fellow countrymen had disappeared once the Avatar and the Sea Spirit La combined to take on the enemy forces. As it stood, there were no signs of any Fire Nation people currently in the North Pole.

At least, as far as most folks knew.

Within the house that the Avatar and his party were currently residing, there were two figures. The Avatar was currently off speaking to the Water Tribe elders along with the young southern water tribe male, leaving only Katara and her secret visitor.

“Is this good Master?” Katara asked as she used her large naked breasts to engulf a familiar massive rod.

“That’s great Katara,” Zuko said with a grin as he sat on Katara’s bed, reveling in the feeling his first pet’s ample bosom.

After the end of the invasion, Zuko sneakily hid himself in the outskirts of the Water Tribe city, using a cove where some Turtle-Seals nested. He constantly kept a check on the events happening, especially those concerning his lovely little waterbender, as well as to see if anyone other than the Avatar and his group had seen him. He was lucky in that all the civilians were hidden away in their homes, so no one other than Katara knew of his true strength.

Whenever he could, he would visit his waterbender and they would spend time together, which usually to him plowing her senselessly.

“I can tell you’re enjoying your new assets, huh my pet?” Zuko asked, gripping the sheets as Katara smushed his shaft between her tits.

“Oh yes Master,” Katara replied. “I never thought I could be this bouncy. I’m not even sore or anything. I thought girls with bigger breasts were supposed to have back pain.”

“Well, that’s a special trick thanks to my Pink Fire,” Zuko explained. “Along with giving you a larger chest, ass, and other lovely features, it strengthens your body not only to support your new proportions, but it all strengthens your body, so you’ll be able to fight better even with your new size.”

“Huh, no wonder I had no trouble fighting those firebenders,” Katara mused, recalling how she had fought the Fire Nation soldiers when they attack the Spirit Oasis. With the help of the full moon and her master’s enchantment, she had been able to take down the multiple firebenders in the oasis.

“Yes, though that was mostly due to you being such a talented bender,” Zuko said, smiling at the happy blush that graced Katara’s face. While she was now his slave, Zuko still treated Katara with kindness and compassion. She was his precious waterbender, and he loved her for more than just being an amazing lay or loyal pet. In the time he spent with her, he got to know her more and soon found they were more alike than he originally thought. His powers did not rid her of her original personality, it simply brought in a strong longing and desire to love and serve him. Beyond that, she was still the same feisty and interesting Katara. Seeing her as more than just an enemy made him certain that he made the right choice on his first lover.

“You make me feel so special Master,” Katara hummed as she blushed. 

“Well, you are my first girl,” Zuko said. “Besides, I want to make sure you get enough loving before you head out.”

“Do I have to go with Aang, Master Zuko? I want to stay with you,” Katara said with a pout.

“Unfortunately, my pet,” Zuko said as he petted the girl. “We can’t have too many people knowing about my abilities or your allegiance yet. Not until I get more servants to help us in taking this war in our favor. Think of this as your first mission for me, keep an eye on the Avatar, help him train if you must. I doubt he will be anywhere near ready to face my father soon, but just keep an eye on him for me until I’ve gathered enough forces and we can reunite.”

“Alright Master,” Katara said, understanding her master’s plans. “I will do as you say, but please don’t forget me when you’ve gotten other girls.”

Zuko chuckled at Katara’s jealousy. “Don’t worry Katara, like I said, you will always be my first, and in turn, very special to me. I will never let you go,” he said, patting her head.

“Thank you Master Zuko,” Katara said with a smile. “Have you had any thoughts on who you want to claim next Master?”

“I have a few thoughts,” Zuko replied. “Prior to coming here, I have not dealt with many female warriors I wish to recruit. Maybe the Kyoshi Warriors if I feel like returning to their island, but that’s far too south for my desires as of now. I have seen some lovely Water Tribe women around here, but the only one I’m certain on claiming is the lovely Princess Yue.”

“Yue is going to join? That’s great!” Katara said with a big smile. “Yue is a really great friend, and I’m sure she would be a great addition, though I’m not sure if she can fight. I don’t even know if she can waterbend.”

“Whether she can bend or not is not is not a huge concern to me,” Zuko replied. “She can be taught to fight and other things. However, considering she was touched by the Moon Spirit, I’m sure there is something useful about her. Despite that, I simply wish to claim her because she is beautiful, and that beauty is wasted being hidden in this icy prison of a city.”

“Yeah, she is pretty lonely and does wish to go out into the world,” Katara said. “My brother tried inviting her to come with us, but she declined.”

“A good choice in my opinion,” Zuko stated. “Not to be offensive Katara, but your brother is nearly as much of an idiot as the Avatar.”

“None taken Master,” Katara replied. “Honestly, I wonder how we’re related. I’m sure my brother can find a nice girl, but Yue would be much happier with you.”

“Heh, glad you think so pet,” Zuko said. “Once you three head out, I’ll work on getting the white-haired princess into our fold. For now though, use those tits of yours.”

“Right Master,” Katara said with a smile. She hugged her breasts tightly, squeezing Zuko’s shaft even more.

“Damn Katara,” Zuko gasped at the warm soft/firmness of Katara’s milk-makers. Seeing this, the waterbender grinned and proceeded to pump her master’s cock with her breasts at a faster pace. Up and down she went, pumping the man meat with her own flesh sacks as quickly as she could, adoring the look of pleasure adorning her master’s face.

“I love seeing you so happy Master,” Katara said happily. She wanted to make him feel even better so she lowered her head and began to suck on the head of Zuko’s member.

“K-Katara! Fuck!” Zuko howled. Lucky for him, Katara had blocked the door and windows of her room with ice, meaning no one would dare enter or hear the two of them. That did not matter to Zuko at the moment. All he could focus on was Katara’s amazing tit-fucking and cock-sucking. He gripped the bed sheets tightly and his breath became hitched with small embers escaping. “K-Katara! I-I’m going to cum!”

With little warning, Zuko’s red erupted into an explosion of white spunk that filled Katara’s mouth. Her cheeks bulged like an Chameleon-Chipmunk’s from the sheer volume, but she quickly and happily swallowed as much of her master’s seed as she could. Any that escaped her mouth landed on her breasts which shivered along with the rest of her body as she tasted Zuko’s essence. Her naked pussy was dripping with excitement.

Zuko panted as his climax came to its end. Katara pulled away from his still hard cock and licked the cum that remained off her breasts.

“Did you enjoy that Master?” Katara asked with a smile once all the cum was gone. She looked and saw Zuko’s eyes hidden by the shadow of his hair. He remained silent, giving no response to her. Katara looked on with confusion. “Master? Are you ok-AAAY!”

Without warning, Zuko reached and grabbed hold of Katara, lifted and flung her onto bed. Katara fell to the weight of her breasts, landing on her stomach.

“Master, wha-AAAAA!” Katara cried out as Zuko rammed his dong all the way inside her.

“Oh you little slut!” Zuko hummed, and predatory grin across his face. “The things you make me want to do to you. Hell, if I could, I’d impregnate you five times over!” Not even giving Katara a chance to breath, Zuko proceeded to pound the waterbender’s pussy with all his strength.

“I-Impregnate?!” Katara gasped as Zuko wrecked her pussy without mercy. “I…I’ll become pregnant with M-Master’s baby?” The thought of being with her lover’s child excited Katara even more.

“Sadly no,” Zuko said without pause. “Unfortunately, having a child now would be too dangerous. There is still a war going on, and I don’t want to have a child in such a dangerous setting, right?” Katara only grunted as Zuko fucked her. “My pink fire lets me control whether or not you get pregnant, so until I think it’s okay, you will not be able to bear my child.” Zuko then grinned darkly. “But I bet you want it though don’t you?”

“W-Want wh-what?” Katara gasped and moaned. Zuko’s hips were slamming against Katara’s rear, turning it red from the force.

“You know,” Zuko said as he leaned down and whispered huskily into Katara’s ear. “You  _ want _ me to impregnate you. Fill you up with my cum and breed you like the fucking slut that you are. Fill you up so much that you can’t help but get pregnant. Your tits would get bigger and your entire body would get more sensitive. And then, when you finally did have our baby, you’d beg me to do it again, make you my eternal baby-making machine until all you can think about is having me breed you like a badger-dog. That’s what you want, isn’t it my little pet?” 

“Y-Yes!” Katara cried out, her mind going numb from the intense fucking the dark firebender was giving her. “Yes Master! Please! Breed me! I want to have your child! I want to become pregnant with your child!”

“Heh, I knew you did,” Zuko said with a smirk. “But like I said pet, now is not the time. But I promise you soon, soon I will fuck you and give you what you want. But for now, let me simply fill you with what you love most.” Zuko gripped Katara’s hips and increased his pace. He slammed his hips against her rear with each thrust, filling her with every inch of his stallion-sized shaft.

“GWUAH! MASTER! MASTER!” Katara continued to moan, her eyes glazed with an ahegao expression. Gone was the Katara that once hated the scarred firebender and loyal friend to the Avatar. Now, she was nothing more than a fat-titted slut who longed for nothing more than her new master’s cock, and she liked it like that.

Zuko pounded the waterbender’s cunt without mercy. Each slam to her tight wet snatch wrecked her insides and pierced her womb like spear. Her plump ass became red from harsh slamming from Zuko’s hips and his massive spunk-filled balls swung beneath him, aching to release inside the mocha-skinned bimbo. Zuko held tightly onto Katara’s breasts, squeezing them with all his might as well as adding a bit of warmth from his hands to tease her body more. He couldn’t help but smirk at the gaping and joyous expression that graced her face and the lustful and bestial moans that escaped her mouth with each thrust. She was truly and utterly his now. She would never be able to escape his grip, and he never wanted to let her go. She was his, now and forever, and he would bury that fact into her very body.

“Master! I-I’m going to cum!” Katara cried out as she reached her climax. Her inner walls clamped down onto Zuko’s shaft but did nothing to slow down his blistering pace. Her pussy squirted wildly, appropriate for a waterbender.

“Cum my little water-slut,” Zuko growled hungrily. “Cum for me, ONLY me. You will never bed another man, your purpose is only to serve me, do you understand? You are mine, and mine alone. Understand?!”

“YES!” Katara screamed as she orgasmed. “Yours Master! Only YOURS!”

“Good,” Zuko smirked. “You deserve a treat then. Take my cum pet, take it like the cum-hungry whore that you are!”

“Master! Please fill me with your cum! I want your cum! PLEASE!” Katara cried out. 

Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara, pushing her down to the base of his cock and holding her tightly in place as released his seed into her. The waterbender cried out in joy as she felt her master’s searing hot seed surge into her womb. Her womb was forced to stretch out as the essence filled, making her look somewhat pregnant. 

Despite the tremendous release had come to its end, Zuko remained fully sheathed inside Katara’s snatch and still fully erect.

“We are far from done pet,” Zuko said into Katara’s ear. The waterbender could only gasp and moan as her master continued to fuck her into insane bliss.

**-RoZ-**

Several more days passed, and soon Zuko found himself sitting atop one of the icy buildings of the Northern Water City at night. 

It had been a few days since Katara left with the Avatar and her buffoon brother on the Water Tribe escort ships towards the Earth Kingdom. He had promised her that he would reach her as soon as he could, but first he needed to build his forces. Katara understood and even gave Zuko something to remember her by while they were apart. Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out none other than Katara’s necklace.

“Katara,” he said with a fond smile. 

He was truly surprised when the waterbender gave him her mother’s necklace, so touched that he ended up taking her for several hours before she was meant to leave. Before they said their goodbyes though, he gave her his own gift, another necklace that would symbolize their new bond and promise to one another. The one he gave her had a red ribbon with a black-flame pendant on it, a sign to show that she would forever be his. Katara loved the necklace, and thanks to the illusionary magic that Zuko’s purple fire made to her clothes, it allowed her to wear her new necklace in public with everyone thinking it was still originally her mothers. That accompanied by the appealingly tight clothes and secret dildo shoved into her cunt made Katara a true sight to behold for his eyes alone.

“I promise my dear pet,” Zuko said softly as he gripped the necklace and kissed the pendant. “We will be together again soon. First though, I have a little princess to woo.” Zuko placed the necklace back into his pocket before returning his vigil. His waiting did not take long as the object of his desire walked down below. “Ah, speak of the devil.”

Walking down by the icy water-way of the snowy city was none other than Princess Yue. Even prior to Katara’s leaving, Zuko was keeping tabs on the white-haired wonder of the Northern Water Tribe. As he stated when he first saw her, he was determined to make her his. Katara told him much of what she knew of the princess, the two having become good friends, and gave him a few good tips on how to approach her. As far as she knew, Yue had no real idea of his identity, giving him a window to ease and make a stable relationship before dropping the bomb and winning her over.

The only point of concern was possibly her attraction towards Katara’s brother, however Zuko quickly deduced that the only real reason Yue might’ve had some feelings for the buffoon was because he was the first male to treat her like a person rather than an object. Zuko knew that being royalty could come with its fair share of troubles, the biggest being a sense of loneliness. Zuko knew that feeling all too well, giving him a stronger sense to induct the lovely girl into his fold. She deserved more than the restrictive life by the frigging moon spirit for Vaatu’s sake! And Zuko was determined to give her far more than that.

Zuko watched as the young lady walked onto an ice bridge by herself. Zuko learned that Yue often took solitary walks around the city, not really worried about anyone as most people went to sleep at his time. Besides himself, Yue was the only awake being in their area.

“Show time,” Zuko said with a smirk as he launched himself off the roof. He did a quick flip before effortlessly landing on the snowy ground before the bridge. The sound of his landing caught Yue’s ears and she quickly turned to him and gasped. Zuko simply smirked and waved. “Hey there.”

“You!” Yue gasped in shock. “You’re…you’re the firebender that…saved the Moon Spirit,” she said in pauses.

“Heh, that I am,” Zuko replied. “Sorry for the sudden entrance, but even if I did help stop Zhao, I doubt your tribe would be all that welcoming to a firebender.”

“Y-Yes…I suppose that’s true,” Yue said hesitantly. “I…apologize for my hesitance, but…”

“I get it,” Zuko said, raising his hand. “I’m a firebender right? ‘Evil monsters bent on world domination’? Well, let me say while that may be true for some, I care little for this war much less what my former nation’s goals are. I am now simply a wandering bender doing what suits me.” Zuko could tell that Yue was warry of him but didn’t seem as determined to rat him out as others may have been. “Let’s start off fresh, shall we? I am Zuko, an honor to meet you.”

While still hesitant, Yue nodded back. “I am Yue, princess of the Northern Water Tribe. I…I suppose I should thank you, for saving the moon spirit.”

“No need,” Zuko replied. “I know how important the moon is to waterbenders, and how important balance is to the world. Of course, without a little chaos there wouldn’t be balance, but that’s neither here nor there.” Zuko said the last part as he recalled of Vaatu, who was a spirit of chaos, and true that without chaos there is no balance, a factor that the Avatar forgets. “But in any case, as I said I was just passing through. I’ve been staying mostly just to relax and enjoy the icy air of the north, quite bracing I must admit.”

“Yes…it is,” Yue replied, feeling somewhat more at ease as Zuko spoke, showing little signs of hostility or hurtful intent, but she remained on her guard. “So…do you plan on leaving soon? I doubt you can hide out here forever.”

“Why, is the little princess worried about me, I’m touched,” Zuko teased, getting a small blush on the girl’s cheeks. “Heh, just teasing. But to answer your question, it’s hard to say. While most of the Fire Nation have gone, I’ve been keeping an eye on the oasis, making sure no harm comes to the moon or sea spirits.”

Yue blinked at Zuko’s actually honest answer. Whenever he wasn’t banging Katara, working on his bending, or keeping an eye on Yue, he would return to the Spirit Oasis to check on the koi fish in their pond. While Vaatu said they were fickle spirits, he still felt the need to remain on their good side. Luckily, he could still feel the sense of gratitude from the two fishy spirits from saving them and ending Zhao.

“As for when I plan to leave, probably maybe another week or so,” Zuko said. “I’m actually using the icy cold of the north to help build up my strength and bending. After all, the cold is detrimental to firebenders, so training in a place when I’m weaker will help me when I actually do move to warmer climates.”

“I suppose that does make sense,” Yue said understanding Zuko’s answer. “But aren’t you worried that my tribesmen will find you?”

“Hardly,” Zuko replied. “No offense princess, but your people don’t seem all that concerned with what happens outside of their city. To me it seems they’re all too happy to stay protected and hidden away.”

“Yes…I suppose that is true,” Yue said, a solemn expression gracing her face.

This interested Zuko. “Is something wrong princess? I did not mean to insult you or your tribe.”

“Oh, no it’s nothing,” Yue said, waving him off. “You are right, most of my people do not feel the need to go beyond what our tribe has. Many of them, including my father, feel that we are better off separated from the rest of the world.”

‘ _ That’s what the airbenders thought and look what happened to them, _ ’ Zuko mentally chided. However, he picked up something from Yue’s declaration. “You said  _ most _ of your people,” he stated. “I assume you don’t feel the same.”

Yue flinched at Zuko’s assumption, confirming his thoughts. “I… I…” she stammered, unable to find words. After a few tries, he took a deep breath and answered. “Do not get me wrong, I love my tribe I truly do. However…yes, sometimes I do feel so limited because of it. After meeting the Avatar and his friends, and listening to their stories of the world outside, I suppose it awakened a long-hidden desire in me. And after watching Katara fight Master Pakku for her right to bend, I suppose I just thought that maybe there was hope someday I’d finally get my own choice.”

Zuko knew of what Yue spoke of. Katara told him of how her bending master (who was surprisingly her grandmother’s ex) refused to teach her bending before, all because she was a girl. The idea of anyone denying  _ his _ waterbender anything left Zuko with fury, but he knew better to take on a master waterbender, at least not yet.

However, Yue’s words did offer him the chance he’d been looking for.

“Well…since I don’t plan to leave for a while, perhaps we can make a deal,” Zuko offered, getting Yue’s attention.

“A…deal?” she asked hesitantly.

“Nothing serious, I assure you,” Zuko said with a smile. “What I suggest is simply something that would benefit us both.”

“How so?” Yue asked.

“Well, you want to know more about the outside world, and while the Avatar and his friends I’m sure told you plenty, they’ve only scratched the surface. I’ve seen plenty of the world on my journeys and would be more than willing to share some of my knowledge to you. At the same time, you get someone to vent your frustrations. Think of me as a non-biased outlet, as I’m sure you don’t have many you can speak as freely to as you have tonight. In return, you keep my temporary residence here a secret. This way, you get to learn more about the world beyond the ice, as well to truly express yourself, and I stay hidden and free. What do you say?”

Yue was uncertain. While the back of her mind screamed to not trust this firebender, he had given her no reason not to trust him. Not only did he help stop the invasion of her home, she saved their blessed moon spirit and in turn saved her own life. She always knew that the moon spirit had given her the life she had, hence her white hair. The thought had crossed her that if the Moon Spirit died, she could give the life back, but this firebender prevented that. He had gone against his own nation to save the enemy, or at least what the rest of his nation thought as an enemy. Even without that, he showed no signs of malice or deceit in his speaking with her. She was often told to be a great judge of character, though her father rarely listened to her when she voiced concerns, saying it was not her place to worry about things like that.

That thought brought her back to Zuko’s words. He was right, she did want to know more about the world beyond the ice, and she definitely wanted someone,  _ anyone _ , who she could express all her frustrations to. Her family would not listen to her concerns, she didn’t know too many of the other nobles to trust them. Even the boy she had grown to like, the one that left with the Avatar, she did not feel like she could be entirely honest with him. Yes, he treated her more like a person than anyone in her life before, but he left before anything could really grow from there. 

Yes, this man was a firebender, but he had done something no firebender had ever done. And if his skills in the oasis were anything to go by, he could have easily killed her if he desired to, yet he revealed himself and had shown no signs of hostility. And if she was really honest with herself, she wanted someone to talk to who would not judge her based on her gender.

“Al…alright,” Yue said, nodding towards Zuko. “I…I accept your terms.”

“Great,” Zuko said as he walked up to her and brought out his hand. “Let’s start this off right then. I’m Zuko, a pleasure.”

Despite the worries, Yue found herself smiling back as well before taking Zuko’s hand. “I am Princess Yue…but you can call me simply Yue.”

**-RoZ-**

Zuko was resting once more on the roof-tops of the Northern Water Tribe, contemplating the past several days.

After making the deal with Yue, he and the princess would meet at night once everyone else was asleep. Rather than meet in the street where people could hear them, they would do so at the Spirit Oasis, a place safe from prying ears.  When they met, they would simply talk, talk for hours on end about their lives and experiences. 

Zuko learned that since her receiving the moon spirit’s blessing and life, she was treated like a porcelain doll her entire life. Add the patriarchal system set in place, she had little real choice over her life. Zuko understood her plight, as he himself felt like his life was limited to the desires of others and his own misguided beliefs. In return he told her of how women were more respected and treated fairly in the Fire Nation, and how many of their best instructors were female.  This amazed Yue, and as he told her more of his experiences outside his own home and across the world, she became more and more intrigued.

As the days passed on, their talks became more and more intimate. Yue told Zuko of the arranged marriage she was meant to have, and of the scum of a man she was betrothed to. After learning of the man named Hahn, and how he treated Yue, he had a strong desire to burn the piece of shit. However, according to reports she heard, Hahn disappeared during the battle against the Fire Nation, giving the princess some relief and freedom. However, she was certain that it was only a matter of time before her father would find someone else to wed her off to, a thought that infuriated Zuko. However, knowing it was a tender subject for Yue, he let it drop and instead focused on learning more of the girl herself.

Despite her royal upbringing, Yue seemed to enjoy life and desired for moments of excitement. She was kind and compassionate, and never looked down on anyone because of their position, gender, or anything else. She could not bend herself, but always felt enraptured when she watched the benders of the tribe trained, even more so when Katara managed to get Master Pakku to train her. She also desired to find love, to find someone who would see her beyond her title and see her for the brave-hearted and kind girl she was. Zuko could not help but see a lot of himself in Yue, and it only made his desire to claim her all the stronger.

Despite this, Zuko had yet to actually put his final plan into action. He had already gone a few days extra than he had planned, but he wanted to make sure that Yue would trust him before doing so. Yue’s situation was different than when he claimed Katara for despite the anger and hate she held for him before, Katara was also attracted to him though she never revealed it, but Zuko could sense it. For his pink fire to work at its strongest, there needs to be some sort of bond between himself and the girl he is trying to claim. He could have used it right when they first met, but Zuko was not a heartless bastard, and its effects would not be as strong. Yue would lose all what makes her unique, turning her into a literally mindless slave, nothing more than a living doll. If he was going to claim her, he wanted her to feel the same way he did for her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of fast feet running across the snow. He looked over the building’s edge, and to his surprise it was the source of his contemplation.

“Yue?” he said as he watched the girl run across the snowy ground. It was indeed the white-haired girl he had been seeing for the last several days, but there was something off. He looked as closely as he could before blinking in shock.

Yue was crying.

He watched as the crying girl ran past the building he was standing on. After a few seconds he snapped himself back to reality before following Yue atop the roofs.

‘ _ Why is Yue crying? _ ’ he though as he followed the white-haired girl. He truly was concerned for the girl as he silently chased after her.

The chase led Zuko the entrance of the Spirit Oasis. Zuko watched Yue enter and shut the door behind her and heard her lock it from the inside. Quickly he reached the hanging edge overlooking the oasis and saw Yue running to the large tree at the center overlooking the koi pond. She fell to her knees and continued to sob.

Zuko waited for a few second before finally coming down. He walked slowly towards the crying girl, truly confused as to what could make her sob like that.

“Yue?” he spoke.

The princess gasped and turned to look at him, her eyes red and puffy and tear marks staining her cheeks. “Z…Zuko?” she said, gasping slightly. They stayed like that for a few seconds, staring at each other in silence with only the cold wind blowing. Yue broke the silence by jumping onto her feet and rushing to him. “Zuko!”

“Whoa!” Zuko said as Yue latched onto him, holding him tightly as tears continued to fall. The white-haired girl sobbed into Zuko’s shoulder, holding him tight as if her life depended on it. Zuko looked down sadly at the girl, truly disturbed by seeing her sadness. Carefully, he sat down onto the grass ground, letting Yue sit on his lap and rest against his as she continued to cry. He wrapped his arms around her, patting her back tenderly and comfortingly. “There, there Yue. I’m here. I’m here.”

They stayed like that for a good while, Zuko comforting the distraught princess as she cried into his shoulder and held him tightly. They stayed like that until the full moon was high above them and Yue’s sobs began to lessen.

“I’m…I’m sorry Zuko,” she spoke softly into his ear. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for Yue,” Zuko replied. “Whatever it is that’s going on, know that I am here for you. I’m here.” Yue sniffled slightly, but smiled, happy to have someone to hold her now.

After a few more minutes of hugging, they pulled away from each other and sat side by side, looking at the two koi that swam in their pond. They sat silently, neither one truly sure on what to say. Zuko wanted to ask what was wrong, but he wasn’t sure Yue would reply. Interestingly enough, he didn’t need to.

“Hahn was found,” Yue said, surprising Zuko. “It turns out he ended up washed away on another part of the North Pole. He was making his way back when the fishing boats found him. He came back, and people were happy. My father, he…” Yue gripped her shoulders. “He said that since Hahn was alive the…the engagement was reinstated. I’m still going to have to marry Hahn.”

Zuko had many thoughts course through his head. The first and foremost was the desire to go to the palace and burn it to the ground, followed by burning that idiot Hahn, or worse. However, neither of those were important now. His concern was Yue.

“I told my father I didn’t want it,” Yue continued. “I told him how I hated Hahn, how he treated me, and how I wanted to be free. But he didn’t listen. I got angry and yelled and he…” she held her cheek. “He struck me.”

Now Zuko was moving Yue’s father up to the top of his burning list. Rage filled him uncontrollably, but he kept his appearance cool. He was certain to make that idiot pay. No one hurt  _ his _ princess.

“After that, I ran away,” Yue concluded. “My father didn’t even send the guard after me, he said there was nowhere I could run off to and…and…HE’S RIGHT!” Yue broke into sobs once more. 

“Yue,” Zuko said with concern as he quickly hugged her shaking crying form.

“My father is right Zuko,” she cried. “No matter how hard I try, no matter what I do, I’ll never be able to change my fate. I’ll be stuck in this miserable place. That is my destiny.”

Zuko held Yue as she cried, gently caressing her back as he did. Yue felt safe in Zuko’s arms. Never once did he look down on her or treat her negatively. Who would have thought she’d feel safer in the arms of a supposed enemy than her own tribe? He held her close, letting her vent out her long-hidden frustrations and sadness. 

When her sobs finally became quiet, Zuko spoke. “Yue…I know it all seems hopeless now but know that you are not alone. I’m here for you remember, I’m here for you.”

“But for how long?” she sniffled. “You said yourself, you were planning to leave after a week, and yet you’re still here. Why are you staying here? Why haven’t you left?” She looked at him, her blue eyes surrounded by red from crying so much.

“It should be obvious Yue,” Zuko said, offering a warm sweet smile. “I care for you Yue, I truly do. In the short time we’ve known each other, you’ve become someone truly special to me. I don’t want to see you hurt, and I knew that leaving too soon would leave you alone. I stayed because I care about Yue.”

Yue looked into Zuko’s eyes and saw nothing but truth.

“Z…Zuko…” she whispered softly. Her heart beat was going fast, and her cheeks went bright red. Never before had she heard such devotion, such care by anyone when addressing her. No one had ever spoken to her with words like that. Even that boy from the southern tribe did not speak with such heart and tenderness. It made her feel a way she never thought she could feel.

_ Loved. _

Without any thought, Yue lunged forward, crashing her lips against a surprised firebender’s.

‘ _ Okay, not exactly how I planned, but I’ll take it, _ ’ Zuko thought before closing his eyes and returning the kiss. Honestly, he had not expected his plan to go so well. It seemed that staying longer did indeed help win Yue over to his side.

After a few seconds, the two pulled away. Zuko looked at her with a small smirk while Yue remained slightly dazed. Once her nerves returned, she blushed brightly.

“I…I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I…I don’t…”

“No apologies Yue,” Zuko said before cupping her cheek. “I’m simply happy you feel the same. You do, don’t you?”

Yue was hesitant but remembering Zuko’s kindness and compassion gave her the strength to nod. “Yes…I do. I…I really do like you Zuko.”

“And I to you as well Yue,” Zuko replied. “However…there is still a problem.”

“Yes…my father and tribe,” Yue said. “Even if I told them how you saved the Moon Spirit, I doubt there is any way to get them to accept you. And you yourself said you needed to leave. It looks like there really is no hope.”

“Well, there is  _ one _ solution,” Zuko said, confusing the white-haired girl. “You could always come with me.”

Yue gasped at Zuko’s words. Leaving was never a thought that had crossed Yue’s mind. With the tall walls, guards, and the fact that she had no real idea how to live on her own, the concept of ever leaving her own home seemed insane. Yet Zuko said it as if it were so obvious.

“Yue, there is so much out there to see, so much to offer,” Zuko continued. “You’ll never truly begin to live unless you take the risk and do what makes  _ you _ happy. You’ve spent your entire life servicing the will of others, don’t you think it’s time for you to decide what  _ you _ want? Don’t worry about anyone else. At this moment, only  _ your _ opinion matters. Now tell me – who are  _ you _ and what do  _ you _ want?”

Yue stared at Zuko, truly stunned by his words. She looked down to her hands, finding herself at her crossroads of destiny.

For so long, she always felt her life was not her own. Not only because she was given new life as a babe by the Moon Spirit, but because of her standing as a princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Not only did women have little true rights in their culture, but never once did she get a say on what she wanted in life. It was always what her father said and what he believed was best for her. Because of this, she was sheltered all her life and never really got to experience any freedom of her own. She had no control of her own life, and that felt even more so when she found she was betrothed to that scum Hahn. He treated her like property, like a trophy he had won for doing absolutely nothing. The only thing he had going for him was that he was part of one of the higher-class families and that he was a half-decent warrior, emphasis on ‘half’. And Yue had more often than not overheard the jerk brag to his buddies about how what he was going to do to her when they were married. As much as she hated it, she could do nothing, and that made her hate her own life.

But Zuko…

Yue looked into his eyes once more. Not once did he treat her with disdain or disrespect. He clearly had the power to eliminate her and possibly most of her tribe, but he didn’t. He actually saved the spirit that was the source of all waterbending, something she was sure hardly any firebender would do. He showed her the beauty of his own element, and a level of kindness and compassion she rarely thought possible. And most of all, he was offering her a way out, a way to escape the prison of her own life. She could be free, free to experience life and finally discover who she was beyond just a princess. 

She knew she would miss her parents, despite how her father treated her, as well as the wonders of her city and the few acquaintances she had, but other than that there was nothing holding her down. With that, it made her choice seem quite easy.

Yue smiled warmly at Zuko before nodding. “I would love nothing more,” she said, her voice full of volition. “Take me with you Zuko. I…I want to see the world with you.”

Zuko smiled back at the white-haired beauty. “It would be my pleasure,” Zuko said before pulling Yue into another kiss. Yue was nervous but found herself unable to resist and joined the kiss with excitement.

The two royal renegades kissed each other happily, holding each other as they did so, letting only the feeling of each other’s form consume them. Yue never felt such compassion and care as before as Zuko held her body close and kissed her with all his might. Eventually thought, the two parted for air, but neither looked away from the other’s eyes.

“Yue,” Zuko spoke. “I’m happy you want to come to me, and because of that, I wish to offer you something.” He raised his right hand and ignited it with pink flames.

“Pink fire?” Yue said in awe. Zuko had showcased some of his other-colored fires doing their meetings, but never pink.

“This fire is special,” Zuko said. “It doesn’t burn, at least not in the normal sense, but it does make you feel good. It has special properties that can help you feel stronger and better. I wish to share this gift with you Yue. Will you accept it?”

Yue was hesitant for a moment, but quickly shook those hesitations away. “I will. I…I love you Zuko.” Without another moment, Yue took his flaming hand. Zuko mentally smirked.

Immediately, Yue felt the pink flames cover her right hand before quickly rising up her arm and crossing all over her body. Thanks to her already high feelings for Zuko, the effects of the pink fire were far more effective.

“Oh…oh my…” Yue gasped as he body began to feel hot. The heat was so strong, so powerful, so wonderful. She gasped and panted as the pink flames danced across body, going through her clothes and caressing her skin in a way she never felt before. She closed her eyes, letting the warmth and pleasure fill her form as her body began to change.

Yue’s body absorbed the pink flames, letting the energy fill her and change her. Her bosom, which was already impressive, began to grow larger. The cloth of her park stretched and ripped as the ample chest expanded beyond its capabilities. The parka ripped apart, freeing Yue’s massive mocha-skinned chest. Each of them sported large dark areolas and perky nipples that made Zuko lick his lips hungrily. At the same time her ass and thighs filled up as well, growing to match the tremendous proportions that her chest had gone to. Like her front, the back of Yue’s clothes ripped apart at the seams from the expansion. Along with that her lips became fuller and pink, her hair became slightly longer and shinier. When she opened her eyes, they were glazed and shined under the moonlight. Her mind also became filled with lustful and warm thoughts, thoughts that made her quiver with desire. When the transformation was finished, the pink flames dispersed, leaving a naked and transformed Yue.

Zuko looked at Yue’s new body with a lustful hunger he had not had since he first bed Katara. She was beautiful before, but now Yue was a damn goddess. Her tits and ass were even bigger than Katara’s. “How do you feel Yue?” he asked with a knowing smirk.

“I…I feel…soooo gooood…” she slurred the last part. “I…I never thought I could feel this good.” Between her legs, her snatch was already dripping juices onto to grassy ground.

“Excellent,” Zuko said. “Would you like to feel even better? I can help with that.”

“Y….Yes,” Yue huffed, her chest shaking. “Please Zuko, please make me feel good. I…I want to feel you. Please make me feel good my love.”

Zuko smirked, liking the new title. “My pleasure.”

Without hesitation, Zuko lunged forward, claiming Yue’s ample lips once more with his own. The white-haired beauty mewled into the kiss, letting Zuko take full control of her body. His hands immediately went to her expanded assets, groping both massive mammaries with intense force. Yue moaned into Zuko’s lips as she felt her breasts played with, unable to resist his advances, not that she even wanted to.

Zuko pulled away, smirking at the lustful daze that Yue sported. “Such a lovely look my dear Yue,” he said while gripping and groping her large breasts. “And such beautiful breasts. You should be proud.”

“Z-Zuko…” Yue moaned softly.

“Such fat delicious looking tits,” Zuko said hungrily. “They must be so full, so aching if your nipples are this hard.” He rubbed his thumbs against the hardened dark nubs, making Yue shiver beneath his grip. “Heh, I wouldn’t be surprised if you started spouting milk.”

“M-Milk?” Yue repeated, her pussy-lips quivering with excitement at the prospect.

“I think you like the idea,” Zuko said with a grin, squeezing magnificent mounds. “How does that make you feel Yue? The idea of having your breasts shoot gallons of white milk. Being milked like a Hippo-Cow, squirting like wild and cumming while you do so. You like the idea, don’t you?”

“I…I…” Yue gasped, unable to answer. 

“You’d love it, wouldn’t you,” Zuko huffed, squeezing her breasts even harder. “Say it. Say you want to be milked. To have your tits spraying like geysers. To be treated like a dairy beast. I know you want to. Say it!”

“I…Yes!” Yue cried out, her breasts shaking and shivering beneath Zuko’s grip. “Please Zuko! Milk me! Milk me like a Hippo-Cow. My breasts…they feel so heavy…so full. Please!”

“Heh,” Zuko smirked. He continued to grope and squeeze Yue’s massive breasts, fondling them around like oversized pillows. His fingers pinched and twisted her enlarged nipples, pulling on them to see how far her breasts could stretch. Yue could do nothing but moan like a beast in heat, all from having her breasts played with. 

“Zuko! I…I…AAAAH!” Yue cried out as she came from having her breasts and nipples played with. As she came, her nipples started to secret a small amount of white liquid before spraying out like a fire-hose. “Ah! Milk! I’m lactating milk!”

Zuko licked his lips before latching onto both of Yue’s lactating teats. 

“Ah! Zuko!” Yue cried out in surprise.

Zuko did not answer, rather he began sucking down on Yue’s breasts, gulping down the river milk that escaped the nubs. ‘ _ Surprisingly sweet, _ ’ he thought as he happily drank down the light liquid. Yue continued to moan and gasp as Zuko suckled on her nipples, slurping down her milk. The sight alone excited her even more.

“Ah, Zuko! Zuko yes!” she exclaimed. “I…I feel so good! I-I’ve never felt like this before!”

Zuko released Yue’s tits from his mouth with a long wet *POP* and smirked at the white-haired girl. “I can imagine my dear,” he said, his voice husky and a trail of Yue’s milk trickling out of his mouth. “And I’ll make you feel even better. You want that, right? You want me to make you feel better. I can do that, but you must become mine. Is that what you want Yue. Do you want to be mine?”

Lost in feelings she had never experienced before, Yue cried out, “Y-Yes! Yes Zuko! I…I want to be yours. Make me yours! Make me your woman! I want no one but you!”

“That’s what I’ve been waiting for,” Zuko said with a grin before lunging forward and claiming Yue’s lips with his own again. Yue moaned into the kiss, happily accepting her lover’s as he lay claim to her. Zuko’s hand did not release their tight grip on Yue’s jugs, squeezing more milk out of the perky nipples. White liquid sprayed out wildly from the hardened nubs, making Yue moan more into the kiss.

He pulled away, getting a disappointed coo from the white-haired girl. Zuko smirked as he rose up and took off his pants and underwear, freeing his massive schlong before her.

Yue’s eyes widen I shock at the size of Zuko’s dong as it stood at attention. She was no stranger to human male anatomy as she had to be prepped as the heir. Some of her acquaintances told her how bigger was better, and Zuko was definitely huge.

“Now my dear, time to make you mine,” Zuko huffed, his eyes aglow with power and dominance.

He lunged forward, hovering above her like a predator over its kill. Yue shivered beneath him, feeling the tip of his erection pressed against her exposed moist womanhood. Zuko held her by her shoulders as he pushed his shaft into her sheath.

“A-Ah!” Yue cries out as she felt Zuko’s massive member make its way inside her, stretching her insides more so than she thought was possible. Unlike Katara, Zuko could feel that Yue was very much a virgin. This thought made Zuko’s lustful mind thrive with mirth as he slowly pushed his way in he stopped when he reached her hymen. With a single powerful thrust, he plunged into Yue, destroying her maidenhood. “AAAH!”

Zuko quickly silenced Yue by planting her lips onto hers. He knew that the loss of her hymen would be painful, but also knew that the next part of his powers would come to work.

As Yue writhed beneath him in pain, another effect of his pink fire activated. The energy that had been absorbed into Yue’s body began to surge inside her, changing the tremendous pain into incredible pleasure. Her shivers of hurt quickly turned into shivers of excitement as she felt her pussy clamp down onto Zuko’s rod, tempting to keep the shaft inside her. She could feel the head of Zuko’s rod inside her womb, and she knew she wanted more.

Once Zuko could feel Yue shivers lessen and was certain the pain had subsided, he pulled away to let her breath. He looked down, looking into her pleading, begging him to make her feel more. With a smirked before pulling out his shaft and plunging back in.

“Mwah!” Yue moaned as Zuko began to truly fuck her. The feisty firebender rammed his brick-hard rod inside the white-haired beauty, making the princess moan and cry out like she never had before. Each thrust into her snatch pierced her womb, stretching and making her stomach deform from the pressure. As Zuko plowed her wildly, her enlarged leaking tits bounced around in rhythm, sputtering large droplets of breast milk all around. Rather than let the delicious nectar go to waste, Zuko releases her shoulders and took firm hold of her bouncing breast. He pressed the lactating nubs together before lowering down and latching his lips onto them, sucking the sweet juices from Yue’s bosom. The feelings of her pussy fucked, and her breasts sucked on drove Yue’s mind into a frenzy of pleasure. “Ah! Z-Zuko!”

“Master,” Zuko said as he released Yue’s nipples. “That is what I am now to you. I am your master and you are my loyal pet. You live to serve me, now and forever. So, what am I my cute pet!” As he finished, he squeezed her breasts harder and rammed his cock harder into her.

“M-Master!” Yue screamed as milk sprayed out of her nipples wildly from Zuko’s squeezing. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth was smiling and gaping with her tongue sticking out. “Y-You are my master! I l-love you Master Zuko! I am yours! Only yours!”

“That’s right, you are mine now pet,” Zuko said as he leaned down. “And this will prove it.” Zuko’s right hand suddenly became ignited in red flames. The red flames graced Yue’s left breast, sending a warm burning sensation all throughout her. Zuko pulled his hand away, dismissing the crimson flames to reveal the black flame with golden eyes symbol on Yue’s breast, just above her areola. “My mark. This mark means you belong to me now. And since you belong to me, I think it’s time I truly claim you.” With renewed vigor, Zuko pounded into Yue’s cunt, making the princess was cry out.

Zuko slammed his hips into Yue’s buttocks with each thrust into her snatch, spanking her ass with each push. His dick stretched her insides and the head would pierce into her womb, stretching her stomach. He held a firm grip on her breasts, letting them continue to squirt wildly and each thrust into her would force more to squirt out. All the while, Yue continued to cry out to her new master, begging him for more, thanking him for showing her these pleasures and for letting her serve him.

Like Katara before her, the old Yue was gone. Now, only a loyal pet to the Black Fire Demon remained.

“Fuck!” Zuko howled as he felt the tension in his cock beginning to become too much to bare. “Yue! I’m going to cum! I’m going to blow my load inside you!”

“Yes Master!” Yue cries out, her eyes wide with excitement and arousal. “Please fill me with your seed! Claim me! Breed me! I am yours! All yours to fill!” These begs and cries to be filled enticed Zuko to push his thrusting harder until he could no longer hold back.

“RAH!” Zuko roared as he released his massive load into Yue’s waiting cunt.

“AH! CUMMING!!!” Yue screamed as she felt Zuko’s essence surge into her like a massive tsunami, pushing her over the brink to her own organs. Her insides clamped down around his cock, determined to contain all his precious seed. 

Like the many times with Katara, Zuko’s release was massive with large amounts of spunk flowing into and filling Yue’s womb. Yue’s stomach expanded, bloating from the sheer volume of jizz that Zuko unloaded into her womb. Very little managed to escape Yue’s snatch, accompanied by her own escaping juices.

When their releases did end, the two lovers planted heavily together. Yue was in a slight daze with a bloated belly full of cum, feeling better than she ever had. Once Zuko regained his breath, he looked down onto Yue with a smirk.

“This,” Zuko said with glowing golden eyes, gesturing to his cock still inside her, her fat cum-filled stomach and the mark on her left tit, “this means that from now and forever, you belong to me. Understand?”

“I-I b-belong t-to y-you,” Yue managed to say as she stared weakly and lovingly at him.

“Good,” Zuko said, smiling. “Now, how about another round?”

And so, Yue felt her life get fucked away, never once regretting meeting or falling for Zuko.

**-RoZ-**

A few days passed since Zuko had claimed the Water Tribe Princess. After spending several hours of making the princess his, the two rested before Zuko carried Yue bridal style back to her room in the palace under the cover of night. Once there, Yue quickly gather some important belongings and a bag before Zuko carried her away and out of the only home she had known all her life. She did make sure to at least leave her mother a note of her leaving.

Once they were safely out of the city, Zuko took Yue to a boat he had “precured’ during the chaos of the Fire Nation Invasion. It already had a decent amount of supplies that he had “borrowed” from the extra stores of the city. Yue didn’t really question it, as she was happy to finally be going off on her very own adventure. 

Once Yue’s belongings were set, the two sailed off.

“This is amazing Zuko,” Yue said, beaming at the firebender steering the boat.

“Indeed it is Yue,” Zuko said, smiling at the white-haired girl. She was currently sporting a reformed parka curtesy of Zuko’s purple fire, but he already had plans for her new outfit once they got to warmer waters away from the north. Even so, he made sure that her new clothes were both large enough to support her enlarged assets while also tight enough to keep them pronounced. Also, her stomach was still fairly expanded from the cum that still remained inside her. “Now Yue, once we get to the Earth Kingdom, we will begin our trek to Omashu.”

“That is where Katara said she and the boys would be, correct?” Yue asked. On their way to escape, Zuko revealed his relationship with Katara and his desires to make an army of warrior women. Yue did not care, for she was happy to simply be with Zuko.

“Right,” Zuko replied. “The Avatar is supposedly trying to get the king to teach him earthbending. Whether that works out or not is still up for debate, but that is our location. We will reconnoiter with Katara and keep an eye on the Avatar. He may be a juvenile idiot, but he’s a dangerous juvenile idiot. I’d like to keep an eye on him.”

“Sounds good to me Zuko,” Yue said before leaning next to him. “Of course, does that mean we’ll have time for some…more fun?” She crossed her arms, pushing her breasts up to appear more alluring.

Zuko smirked. “Of course, my little white-haired beauty,” he said before grabbing a powerful hold on her breast, making her gasp. “I will gladly take time to give you some proper loving, as well as all the future pets just waiting to be claimed. Doesn’t that sound good?”

“Y-Yes M-Master,” Yue mewled under Zuko’s strong grip.

Zuko chuckled before releasing Yue from his hold. “While I’d love to continue this just as much as you do Yue, we need to get some distance. Luckily, fire is great for propulsion, Hold on to your tits.”

Zuko turned to the back of the boat before thrusting his fist and unleashing a burst of orange flame that pushed the boat across the water at surprising speed. Yue held tightly onto Zuko, pushing her big bouncy bust around his legs as he pushed the boat across the water.

As he pushed the boat across the water, Zuko could not help but think at how his adventure at started. Only a few weeks ago he was enraptured in capturing a bald child and reclaiming a false honor in the eyes of a despicable man. Now, he was a harbinger of fiery chaos determined to take the world by storm with the power to incinerate his enemies and claim the women of the world under his thumb. Life truly was odd, and he was certain to make the most of it.

“Goodbye Water Tribe, Hello Earth Kingdom!” Zuko declared with a malevolent grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the second chapter of Rise of Zuko!
> 
> How you guys like it? I’ll say I was really anxious to write this one, as Zuko/Yue, or Zue, is one of my favorite pairings right after Zutara and Zukorra. Why is it that he looks so appealing with Water Tribe women? Eh, who cares. It just works for me.
> 
> In any case, this chapter may have felt a different tone than the previous one, but that’s just because Yue required a different technique to claim. But don’t worry, Zuko’s still the same dominating badass I plan him to be, and he’ll begin to showcase it more in the future chapters. However, for now I think this worked out fine. As for Yue, not to worry, I have a plan for her and how she’ll become a bit more useful in the next chapter. 
> 
> Until Next Time!


	4. Capture the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Yue arrive in the Earth Kingdom, and he makes his first claim in the nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Rise of Zuko-  
> After the failed invasion, Zuko sent his first slave Katara to follow and keep an eye out on the Avatar. Once she was gone, he met and quickly befriended the princess of the Northern Water Tribe, Yue. After a week of contact, Yue came to Zuko with the news of her horrible fiancé’s return and her father's choice to wed her off. Zuko offered her to join him, and Yue accepted. Zuko claimed the princess, bringing her into his thrall and taking her away as they leave the North Pole. Now he makes his way to the Earth Kingdom with plans to capture more lively maidens into his fold.

On the northern coast of the massive Earth Kingdom, a small boat had just made to shore.

Hopping out of the boat was none other than Zuko, the recently reformed harbinger of Vaatu and multi-flame user. 

“This is a good enough place to shore up as any,” Zuko said as he pulled the boat onto land. Behind him was a large forest, clear of any watching eyes. “So what do you think Yue?”

“…uuuuugnn..”

Zuko looked into the boat as saw the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe lying face down and ass up on a fur covering, completely naked and a trail of Zuko’s jizz coming down from her pussy and asshole. Her eyes had a glazed look and her mouth was gaping with drool.

“Heh, well let’s get you back to normal first and then we’ll set off,” Zuko chuckled to himself before going to help the fucked-silly girl.

It had been 2 weeks since he had claimed the white-haired beauty Yue into his fold, and even longer since he first became the harbinger of Vaatu. He could still remember when he first claimed the waterbender Katara and later the princess into his fold. Now that he was in the Earth Kingdom, Zuko fully intended to continue building up his forces and strength for when he’d face the Avatar and his former-father.

After helping Yue get dressed and thinking straight again, the two corrupted royals gathered their supplies and left the boat, walking into a forest.

“Wow, so these are trees,” Yue said as she stared at the forest in wonder. With each step she took her huge breasts and ass jiggled with each step within the confines of her new revealing warm-weather clothing. She showed plenty of skin for Zuko to enjoy watching, and around her neck she wore a similar collar to the one Zuko made for Katara.

Zuko chuckled to Yue’s wonder, honestly happy the sheltered girl was enjoying her new found freedom. He was looking at a map that gave him a general idea. “Enjoy it my dear Yue. Soon though we’ll arrive at a village we’re we can rest and replenish our supplies.”

“Of course Master,” Yue said with a bubbly smile.

“And another thing,” Zuko said. Unless we’re alone or in the company of others who know our secret, call me Lee. The last thing we need at the moment is the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation knowing of my identity and our plans.”

“Yes Master, I mean Lee,” Yue said with a giggle that made Zuko smile.

The pair continued walking for an hour through the forest. As they did, Yue kept on marveling at the nature around her. She picked many flowers, one of which Zuko places in her hair making her blush. They eventually made it to a dirt road and spotted a small village just as Zuko said.

The pair walked into the town, getting plenty of stares from the villagers as they did. Neither cared though, rather they revelled in the stares that villagers gave. They stopped in a few stores, gathering supplies for their travels.

“That should be enough,” Zuko said as he placed the last of his bought supplies from a store clerk who had been ogling Yue’s assets, which made it easy to haggle the prices down. “We should be well enough until we find another town.”

“Ma-I mean Lee,” Yue said, her slip of the tongue having been a continuous thing throughout the day, not that Zuko blamed her. She leaned in close to his ear. “Are you not planning to take any of the women in this village?”

Zuko shook his head. “No my dear Yue,” he replied. “While there are certainly some lovely ladies here, I haven’t seen one that I felt compelled to recruit.”

“HELP!”

A shrill cry surprised the pair and they turned to see a large Ostrich-Horse running across the street at a rapid pace, passing by them. Once it passed them, they turned around and Zuko saw a surprising sight.

“P-Please! S-Some one catch my Horse!” cried out the voice of a lovely teenage girl. She had a slim figure with peach skin, brown eyes, pink lips, and long brown braided hair. she wasn’t very curvaceous, but that may have been from the white and orange dress she wore. Even so, Zuko could not deny she was indeed cute.

“Yue,” he said with a smirk. “Scratch that last sentence. I think we just found a new recruit.” Zuko quickly turned around and bolted after Ostrich-Horse. Yue was confused for a moment before looking again at the girl, but then smiled lightly.

With surprising speed, Zuko managed to reach the speeding animal before leaping onto its back. He landed with ease and grabbed the reins, pulling the creature to an abrupt stop. The beast stopped in its tracks and Zuko gave it a gentle pat on the side of its face, helping it calm down.

“Good girl,” Zuko said with a smirk before hopping off the beast’s back.

“Thank you!” Cried out the cute girl as she and Yue ran up to Zuko. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost her.”

Zuko smiles before handing her the reins. “Not a problem miss. I was happy to help,” he said with a gentlemanly bow that made the girl quickly blush. “I guess introductions are in order. I am Lee and I see you’ve already met my traveling companion Yue.”

“Hello!” Yue said with a happy smile.

“Yes, she’s...interesting,” the girl said, trying to not stare at Yue titanic tits. “Oh, but where are my manners? My name is Song. And this is Sokudo, my Ostrich-Horse. Sorry about the trouble I caused. I was getting supplies from town when a loud noise scared Sokudo as I was unhooking her.”

“That’s quite alright Song,” Zuko said, liking the sound of her name on his lips. “Do you require help getting things back to your home? Yue and I are done with our needs and we’d be more than happy to assist you.”

Song was about to politely decline, but she found herself entranced by Zuko’s gleaming golden irises that seemed to reach into her being, making her blush brightly. “S-Sure. That’s...that would be nice. Thank you.”

“Not a problem, my dear, lead the way,” Zuko said, gesturing for Song to lead them. Once she started walking, Zuko and Yue followed after her and her Ostrich-Horse. Zuko turned to Yue and said,”So what do you think of adding Song to the fold Yue?” He asked quietly enough for Song not to hear.

Yue giggles. “Well she certainly is pretty, and she’s already attracted to you, not like that’s all that hard.” Zuko smirked at Yue’s comment as they followed the blushing Song out of the small town.

Song led the pair to her house where they met her mother Melodia. She thanked them for helping her daughter and welcomed to a nice roast duck dinner.

“This is delicious miss  **Melodia** ,” Zuko said as he ate the plate of food. “I know that if my Uncle were here with us, he’d claim this is the best roast duck he ever had, and I’d have to agree.”

“Well thank you Lee dear,” Melodia said with a smile. She pretty much looked like an older Song only with grey hair and wrinkles on her face. She was not old, but she was aging. “It is the least I can do for how you helped me daughter.”

“It was no trouble,” Zuko said with a wave of his hand. He had to admit, Song and her mother were pretty nice. Speaking of the young girl, Zuko held back a chuckle as he could see her staring at him with a dreamy expression. “By the way, I heard your daughter in an exceptional healer. Perhaps you can give Yue some pointers.”

“Oh yes please,” Yue stated. “I’m still new to waterbending, but I know it can be used for healing.”

Zuko held back a secret smirk. Prior to adding her to his clan, Yue was a nonbender, unable to even feel the water. However, similar to how Katara received her boost, Yue’s boost came in the form of gaining her own bending. She was by no means a master,  but she would grow. They had “borrowed” some scrolls from the North Pole before they left for assistance.

“Still, being a bender must be amazing,” Song said. She then turned to Zuko. “Are you a bender Lee?”

Zuko thought for a moment before answering. “I am. I’m actually a firebender.” Song and Melodia flinched, but Zuko held out his hand. “I swear, I mean you no harm. I have abandoned the Fire Nation and am working to help end the war they have started.”

Song and her mother were hesitant, but seemed to ease at Zuko’s calm demeanor. “I suppose that’s alright,” Melodia said. “If you wanted to hurt us, you probably would have already. And I suppose it would be unlikely that a firebender and a waterbender would travel together.” 

“I can vouch for Lee,” Yue spoke. “He helped me escape my own Nation.”

“Why would you want to escape?” Song asked. “I’ve heard that the Northern Water Tribe was one of the safest places in the world.”

“Safe yes, however it is also a cage,” Yue said. “Up there, women have very few rights. We are only allowed to train in healing with our bending, never to fight or defend ourselves. Also, I was in an arranged engagement to a pompous warrior who treated me more like a trophy than a person. Lee was one of the first people to see the real me and offered me a chance to escape and see the world.” Yue turned, staring lovingly at Zuko who returned with his own smile.

Song and Melodia both looked at the pair in surprise. Kindness from a firebender was a new concept to them, but both Zuko and Yue’s words did seem to convey that statement.

“W-Well, you did help me with my Ostrich-horse, so I suppose it’s okay,” Song said with a soft smile.

“Yes,” Melodia said with a nod. “We apologize if we made you feel uncomfortable Lee.”

“No apologies necessary ladies,” Zuko said. “I know the world does not have the best opinion of firebenders. I know that many have been hurt because of my people, but I am working to help stop the pain, on both sides. Believe it or not, besides the stuck up Nobles and the pompous generals, many in the Fire Nation are suffering just as badly.”

“It’s a little hard to believe, but I suppose you are right,” Song replied. “It takes two sides to fight a war, and no one comes out on top. I’ve heard stories that some Earth Kingdom soldiers take advantage of the towns they care for.”

“War is a horrible thing,” Zuko said. “I know from experience the pain it can bring, but that is why I desire to bring it to an end.” ‘ _ How I plan to end it though is an entirely different story. _ ’

“Well… at least it’s good to know that there are some good firebenders wanting to stop the war,” Song said with a soft smile. She was still a little unnerved from Zuko revealing his nationality, but at the same time he did help her, and if he wanted to hurt her, he could have at anytime.

“I appreciate the compliment Song,” Zuko said with a smile. “However...I’m sorry, I do not mean to pry, but judging from you reactions when I spoke, I get the feeling you two had some bad experiences with firebenders.”

Song and her mother looked at each other before sighing. “Unfortunately yes, we have had past complications with the Fire Nation,” Melodia said. “You see, a few years ago, our old village was attacked by a group of firebending soldiers. Song and I managed to escape, but my husband was not so lucky. He perished, and unfortunately Song received a serious burn.”

Song lifted her dress, revealing the burn marks on her right leg.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Yue said compassionately.

“I’m...sorry for your loss,” Zuko said. He wasn’t shocked by Song’s burn, he was actually in silent rage at the idea that anyone would dare harm such a sweet young woman. “To be honest, I understand slightly.” This confused both mother and daughter. Zuko then gestured to his own scar. “This scar...it was given to me by my very own father.”

Both Song and Melodia gasped in shock. The seriousness in Zuko’s tone told them it was no lie, only truth. “H-How could he do that to you?” Song asked in disbelief. “Are people in the Fire Nation really so twisted?”

“Not all of us,” Zuko replied. “My mother was sweet and kind, and my sister was the same for a time before her bending came about. My  _ father _ ,” he growled at the mention of Ozai. “He is a twisted man, bent on nothing but power and destruction. He is true evil, and frankly I wouldn’t be surprised if he was responsible for my mother’s disappearance. As for my scar, he gave it to me when I spoke out of turn during a meeting. Let’s just say he wanted to make an example out of me.”

“That...That’s horrible,” Song said in pure disbelief. She was at a loss for words, unbelieving at how could anyone ever do something so despicable to their child for such a trivial thing. “I...I’m so sorry Lee.”

“Do not worry yourself Song,” Zuko said kindly. “After my father burned me, I was banished for refusing to fight. However, I’ve found that my banishment has been more of a blessing than a curse.” At this, both earth kingdom women looked on in confusion. “Thanks to my banishment, I’ve been able to see the truth of the world and the war, and understand the pain caused by it. That is why I am now working to fight against my own nation, to stop the pain on both sides.”

Both women were touched by Zuko’s words, Song especially.

To think there was a firebender who did not think of only destruction, but rather desired peace and to help both sides. She always thought the Fire Nation suffered nothing from the war, but hearing Zuko’s story made her own experience seem less painful. Yes, she lost her father and got a burn on her leg, but to be burned by one’s own father? It was inhumane. Song wasn’t sure if she could have kept going after that, but Zuko took that experience and was using it to help repair the world unlike most of his people. All this information, combined with his earlier actions in helping her strengthened her admiration for the handsome scarred male.

The quartet continued to talk into the night, moving on to lighter topics and enjoying each other’s company. Eventually they decided to retire for the evening with Zuko and Yue sharing the guest room.

**-RoZ-**

As the moonlight shone through the windows of their house, Song was walking with a tray of food.

“I hope Lee doesn’t mind a midnight snack,” Song said, a light blush forming on her face as she thought of the raven-haired firebender. 

Since he first got her ostrich-horse for her, Song felt a strong infatuation towards the young man. The fact that he was a firebender did not diminish those feelings, especially since he claimed he wanted to help end the war and bring peace. She honestly believed he could do it if his strength of character was anything to go by.

She walked over to the door where Zuko and Yue were, and was about to knock on the door.

“MMMMPH!”

Song froze at the sudden moaning song. “W-What was that?” she wondered. She set the tray onto the floor and was about to open the door, but hesitated. She wondered if it was okay to enter. Maybe she just imagined the sound.

“HHMMMM!”

At the sound of the same muffled moan again, Song steeled her nerves and carefully opened the door so that there was no noise. Once it was cracked open enough, she looked inside, and gaped at what she saw.

Sitting down in the room were a completely naked Zuko and Yue. Zuko was laying on his back while Yue was using her massive tits to massage Zuko’s huge shaft while hungrily sucking down on the head of the hard rod. The water tribe Princess sucked down on Zuko’s with her heart-shaped pupils staring lovingly at him. She pressed her huge boobs along the sides of his cock, squeezing it between the soft but firm mounds. Her hard nipples were already beginning to leak white milk.

“Oh yes~” Zuko moaned as he held Yue’s head, keeping her down on his cock as she sucked him off. His muscular frame glistened under the soft candlelight that filled the room. “Fuck Yue~ Your tits feels amazing.”

“Hmmmhmmm~” Yue moaned around Zuko’s cock, her eyes glistening with the loving lust she had for her big-dicked master. She loved the taste of his cock and sucked on it surprisingly loudly. 

* _ SLURP-SLURRRP-SLURP _ *

Song could only stare wide-eyed as she saw Zuko and Yue become intertwined in this scene of debauchery. She was a snow white virgin herself, barely having even imagined doing something like this. Her face was bright red and her mind was racing with thoughts of how Zuko and Yue could possibly do things like this before they were married, and that she should close the door and leave and try to forget what she was seeing.

But she couldn’t.

While her mind screamed at her to leave, that she was intruding and should not remain unless she wants to lose her sanity, her body did not move. Her heart was beating in her chest and her body would not leave, it was like she was glued to the scene before her. As she watched, a strange heat began to well up down by her crotch, making her press her sighs together in anxiousness.

“That’s enough Yue,” Zuko said authoritarily. “I think I’m lubed enough. Time for me to plow your fat fabulous ass.”

“Hmmm,” Yue said as she pulled her mouth off of Zuko’s cock.

* _ POP!* _

“Are you sure Master?” Yue asked with her gleaming eyes. She was happy with whatever she could do to please her master, but she really wanted to taste his cum.

“Yes,” Zuko replied. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your taste of my cum later, but now…” he leaned in, coming face to face with Yue. “I want. This. Ass.” He reached forward and squeezed Yue’s plump posterior.

“Mngggh~” Yue moaned from Zuko’s strong touch. Her dripping wet snatch sputtered a bit in excitement to her master’s dominating personality. “Of course Master~” Yue rose up onto her feet and turned around, presenting her fat bubble butt Zuko. 

Zuko licked his lips at the plump behind before him. He reached up and squeezed the round globes of flesh, taking small moments to spank the fat cheeks and make them jiggle which got small gasps of excitement from the water tribe girl. Once he had his fun, Zuko pulled Yue down, spreading her cheeks apart to expose her tight cute asshole. He directed her down to the head of his cock, and once his dick was pressed against her entrance, he grinned evilly before slamming Yue down all the way down onto his shaft.

“OOOAAAAOOOH!” Yue moaned loudly as she felt all of her master’s fat shlong get rammed up her asshole. She could feel it stretch her insides much like he had done so for, and each time it felt just like the first.

“So fucking tight Yue~” Zuko growled lustfully as he hugged Yue’s body, burrying his hog deep into her and feeling her ass practically squeeze his cock. He pulled her up until she was about half off his cock before slamming her back down.

Song was in a blushing stupor as she saw Zuko proceed to plow Yue’s ass right before her eyes. Her mind was riddled with questions- Why would Yue ever take anything inside her ass? How was she even able to take such a huge thing in her ass to begin with? Why wasn’t she screaming in pain? How was that giant dick not entirely tearing her apart? Despite all those questions, Song found herself not caring much about the answers. All she could really focus on was the utterly smutty scene before her. 

She could see Zuko’s large balls as they bounced with each thrust into Yue’s hole. She could also see Yue’s snatch leaking like crazy while her huge breasts bounced in rhythm. Witch each bounce, Yue’s nipples sprayed droplets of white milk into the air. Lastly, she could see Zuko’s very shaft ramming itself into the dark-skinned girl, stretching Yue’s hole wider that she thought was humanly possible.

* _ SCHLICK-SCHLUCK-SCHLOCK _ *

Song was unable to stop watching the heated scene before her. Instead, she could feel her own body getting heated down below. Her own vagina had started to leak and unconsciously Song’s hand went under her robes and she began to finger herself and let out a soft short moans as she did so.

In the back of her mind she knew it was very unlady like to be doing things like this. If her mother saw her she’d never hear the end of it, but her body was acting on its own. She was unable to stop herself just as she was unable to look away from watching Zuko fuck Yue mercilessly.

“Fucking Agni Yue! I love your fat ass!” Zuko howled as he thrust his hips into Yue’s ass. The room was filled with the sounds of flesh against flesh as his hips slammed against her plump cheeks.

* _ SMACK-SMACK-SMACK _ *

“Master~!” Yue moaned out loudly, her eyes wide and glaze over with lust and her tongue hanging out like that of a canine. Her mind was a lust crazed mess, only able to focus on the insane pleasure she was getting from her master’s fat cock as it rammed itself inside her. As she was absolutely getting railed by the firebender, Yue noticed the door to their room cracked open and spotted a familiar set of brown eyes. Smiling softly, Yue leaned back her head whispered into Zuko’s ear, “Master, we seem to have a spectator.”

Zuko looked at her curiously before looking at the door and spotting their onlooker as well. He smirked darkly. “Well, that makes things a lot easier. Let’s give her a show then my pet,” he whispered back to Yue before slamming his cock back into her with a powerful thrust.

“KYAAA!” Yue screamed in excitement as she felt her master’s dick ram itself inside her once more with force.

Song continued to watch as it seemed like Zuko intensified his plundering of Yue’s ass. The brunette had since lost any real desire to leave and could only focus on the heated sight before her. 

Her fingers were driving themselves into her dripping wet snatch, trying desperately to quell the heat that now racked her own body. While her left hand was desperately trying to relieve her pussy, she began to grope her own breasts with her right hand through her clothing. She was nowhere near as big as Yue was, she doubted anyone could be. Even so, that didn’t stop her from teasing her own budding bust in excitement as witnessed Yue getting pounded, and silently imagining herself in the white-haired girl’s place.

* _ SMACK-SMACK-SMACK _ *

“AAAAH! MASTER! YES! AAAH!” Yue screamed in pleasure as Zuko plundered her hole without one second of rest. Her bountiful bosom bounced wildly, spraying sweet milk into the as she rode the thick firebender cock. “AH! M-MASTER! I-I’M CUMMING!” Yue’s pussy sprayed out love juices as her ass clamped tightly around Zuko’s rod.

“Hng! Yue!” Zuko howled, Yue’s ass clenching tightly on his rod as he pounded her while she orgasmed. After several more thrust, his heavy balls clenched and Zuko let out a roar of pleasure as he unloaded his hot firebender cum deep into Yue. Like every other time before, Yue’s stomach expanded from the massive volume of cum that was dumped into her. 

Song watched in awe as she saw Zuko fill Yue’s ass and stomach with his cum. She did not think it was possible for a human to take that much cum in them. Her hands pleasured her sensitive areas faster and faster as she watched the two lovers came before finally reaching her climax. “Ah!” she cried out as her pussy juices squirted out of her snatch and onto the floor. It was quick, but still left her breathless, she leaned against the side of the door panting.

“Enjoy the show?” Yue’s voice surprised Song as the door swung open, revealing the cum-pumped waterbender standing in her bloated glory. Her master’s seed leaked down from her stretched-out snatch and down her legs to the floor. She grinned deviously at the panting song before reaching down and pinching the girl’s sensitive nipple.

“A-Ah!” Song exclaimed as Yue latched her nub and forced her onto her feet. She was led into the room and back onto her knees, where her face was now level with the head of Zuko’s still rock-hard rod.

“Hope you enjoyed watching me breed Yue my dear Song,” Zuko said, smirking at the panting girl. “You know, I’m still completely hard. If you want, you can have a taste.” he smirked as he stared at the glaze in Song’s eyes. “But you have to swear loyalty to me. Tell me Song, do you want to feel good? Do you want to feel as good as I made Yue feel?”

Song’s mind was still reeling from her orgasm. It was a whirl of strange emotions and desires, ones she never thought she felt. As she stared at Zuko and his massive rod, the same fire that she felt deep within burned strongly once more, making her muddled mind and heart crave the think shaft and the being attached to it. Slowly, she nodded, confirming her desires.

Zuko smirked before reaching down and grasping Song’s chin. “Wise choice,” he said before claiming her lips with hers. Song’s eyes went wide for a second before she felt herself fall to the warm inviting feel of Zuko’s kiss. As he held her face to his, Zuko’s other hand ignited in pink flames before grasping the back of her head.

Song’s body felt like it was in an inferno of excitement as the pink flames coursed across her body, changing it into something new. Her chest and ass expanded, growing larger and fuller as the pink flames danced, making her clothes stretch out and rip. Her breasts bounced and grew until they were each just about the same size as her head, still smaller in comparison to Yue and Katara’s. Her nipples were pink and perky, standing at full attention. However, her ass expanded widely, forming into large peachy globes of flesh that could jiggle with even the slightest breeze. Her hips became wider, perfect for child-bearing and her thighs were thick enough to break fruits together. Her pussy gushed out juices as the sensations of the change filled her with excitement. By the end of the change Song’s body had a definite pear-shape, something new that definitely interested Zuko.

Once the flames finished with her body, they converged on her head, changing Song’s mind. The brunette girl’s hazy mind became filled with lustful thoughts of the firebender kissing her, making her desire him more than she already had been feeling before. She wanted to be with him, to serve him, to do everything she could to please him. She was his, now and forever.

After what seemed like an eternity to her as the flames dispersed, Zuko pulled away from Song, getting a sad mewl from the brunette girl. She opened her eyes, and Zuko saw the familiar heart-shapes in them. “So Song, are you ready for me to make you feel good?” he asked her, gently fondling one of her newly expanded breasts.

“Y-Yes Master,” Song said, not even hesitating to call Zuko by his title. “P-Please~ L-Let me feel good and make you feel good too~”

Zuko grinned. He gently grabbed Song’s hair. caressing her lightly. His grin turned devious before he pushed Song’s head down onto his cock. The brunette’s eyes went wide as her mouth was stretched and her throat filled with her new master’s thick meat. He pushed her down until she was at the base, the outline of his dick clearly stretching her throat.

“Fuck Song, your throat is so amazing,” Zuko purred happily at the tightness of earth kingdom girl’s throat around his shaft.

“HMRGMRMG!” Song moaned loudly as she felt Zuko’s tremendous rod rammed down her gullet. tears formed at the corner of her eyes from the slight pain she felt from the stretching of her throat, but at the same time her cunt was sputtering in excitement from the savor of her new master’s cock.

Zuko growled happily as he slowly pulled out his cock until it was only halfway out before plunging back into Song’s throat. The firebender started thrusting in and out of the girl’s mouth, making her throat bulge with each thrust as he did so. His heavy balls smacked against her chin with each thrust. He kept her head bobbing as he held onto her braid.

“Ooooh~” Yue moaned as she fingered her cum-filled pussy as she watched her master skull-fuck his new servant. While she would always prefer to be in the position of servicing her master, watching him use another lover as his toy was surprisingly arousing.

“Fuuuck~” Zuko groaned huskily, loving the tight feeling of Song’s throat. The brunette’s eyes were rolled up and glazed as her new master used her as he pleased. Her mind was lost to the taste and size of her master’s dick. All she could feel was pleasure, and any thoughts of resistance were non-existent. Just when he felt like he was about to blow his load, Zuko stopped himself by pulling out completely out of Song’s mouth. “Not...yet…” he panted.

“Master? Is something wrong?” Yue asked, momentarily stopping her self-pleasuring. She was confused as to why he did not release his pent up tension in his new toy’s mouth. For her part, Song was too dazed to comprehend the absence of cock in her mouth.

“Nothing to worry Yue,” Zuko replied. “I just want to make sure the first load I pump into Song is inside her, to mark her as mine.” With that, he grabbed Song by her shoulders and lifted her. He turned her around so that her gloriously huge ass was facing him. He grabbed the enormous rump before lining up his rod to Song’s virgin pussy. He leaned into Song’s ears. “Time to make you  **Mine** .” And with a sharp thrust, Zuko rammed his cock into Song’s snatch, destroying her virginity.

“GWAAAAAA!” Song screamed as a bolt of pain mixed with pleasure tore through her very being. She could feel Zuko’s massive rod all the way into her womb, creating a bulge in her stomach. The pain from her torn hymen went through her quickly before it was quickly replaced with overwhelming pleasure that filled her body and mind. “G...Gaaaaah~” Song moaned with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes glazed over.

**SMACK!**

“No falling asleep yet slut,” Zuko growled huskily after delivering a swift spank to Song’s plump rump. “I want you awake and screaming for me to pump you full of my cum. Now, time for the real fun!” He pushed Song off his dick until only the head was still in her cunt before slamming her back down, getting a long loud moan from the girl. Zuko did not stop, moving Song’s body up and down his shaft repeatedly, ramming his cock into her womanhood with increasing force and speed.

Yue watched with baited excitement as she witnessed her master claim his newest toy. She watched as Song’s breasts bounced, while nowhere near as large as her own, they were still enticining. She could see the outline of her master’s rod push against Song’s stomach, making it bulge with each thrust. Her new gigantic ass would jiggle and bounce wildly with each thrust, and the sounds of his hips slapping against it would reverberate loudly in the room. Yue was fingering her cunt and fondling her own breasts as she watched her master at work.

“M-MASTER!” Song screamed, her face one of pure bliss as she felt her master use her body and claim her. Never in her life did the formerly-reserved girl think she could feel this amazing. Her body arched as Zuko plowed her pussy, driving his glorious cock deep into her. Each strike to her insides sent a bolt of pleasure through her, making her scream and moan for more.

“Fuck Song!” Zuko howled as he thrust into Song’s pussy. The brunette girl’s passage was clenching down on his rod tightly. He knew that he would be fucking her tight pussy and fat ass a lot in the future and was thankful he had been able to claim her so quickly in his journey. She was his first claim in the Earth Kingdom, the first of many to come. And speaking of cumming~

“MASTER!” Song squealed as she already felt her climax coming close. “I’m going to cum Master! I’m going to cum!” she screamed, desperate for release.

“Heh, good timing slut,” Zuko said with a grin. “Cause I’m gonna cum too. Would you like that? Would you like me to breed you and fill you with my cum?” Song continued to moan, unable to answer back.

**SMACK!**

“ANSWER ME SLUT!” Zuko growled after smacking Song’s ass. “Tell me! You want me to fill you! To breed you! To pump you so full of my cum that you won’t be able to walk straight for a week!” With each exclaimation, Zuko slapped Song’s ass more and more.

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

“ANSWER SLUT!”

“ **YEEEEEES!** ” Song screamed to the heavens. “FUCK ME! BREED ME! I WANT YOUR SEED MASTER! I WANT YOU TO FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM! MAKE ME YOURS!” As she screamed, the familiar hearts appeared in her eyes.

Zuko grinned darkly. “Just what I wanted to hear.” With his claim’s desires confirmed, Zuko intesified his thrusts, slamming into her with all his force. After several thrust, the firebender let out a primeval roar before unleashing his seed into her. “GROOOAAAAH!”

“AAAAAH~” Song cried out as she felt Zuko’s seed surge into her. The sudden sensation made her go over the edge as well. As she came her pussy clenched down tightly around Zuko’s shaft, making it that none of his seed would escape her. Her Master’s seed pumped into her, filling her womb and making it expand. Her stomach bloated like Yue’s had before, making her look heavy and pregnant. Speaking of Yue, she had managed to make herself orgasm from watching her master and Song.

Once both their climaxes ended Zuko’s half-limp dick slid out of Song’s stretched-out pussy with a loud plop. Zuko released his hold on Song, letting her slump forward, landing softly on the floor.

“.....S-S-Soooo g-g-goooood~” Song moaned, her mind lost to the pleasure. 

Zuko smirked as he stared at Song’s still panting form. He leaned down with his left hand alit with red flames. He pressed his hand to her right ass cheek, branding her with his black flame mark like the girls before her. He was happy with his first Earth Kingdom claim, and knew there were many more to come.

“Song?” Melodia’s voice called from outside the room. “Are you up dear?”

“It’s Song’s mother,” Yue gasped. “What shall we do Master?”

“Now don’t worry your pretty little head Yue,” Zuko said, patting the waterbender’s head. “I have something  _ perfect _ for her.” He raised his hand which then became ablaze with bright silver flames.

**-RoZ-**

“Is that everything?” Zuko asked as he stood at the back of a large covered travelling wagon. 

“That should be the last of it Master,” spoke Song as she approached Zuko, now sporting a set of green clothes that hugged her new enlarged proportions tightly. Zuko smirked as she stared at his new claim.

After an entire night of hard-core fucking, Zuko decided to no leave his new claims behind. So, they quickly acquired a wagon to carry their belongings (and potential future additions to the harem), and decided to travel together.

“Master Zuko, is there anything else you wish to take?” asked a female voice from within the wagon.

Zuko thought for a moment before answering. “I don’t believe so, but check the list once more if you please Melodia.” he replied.

“Of course Master,” spoke Song’s mother Melodia as she exited the wagon, looking completely changed. What was once an elderly woman was now a spitting duplicate of Song. When she came in that night and found her daughter transformed and filled with cum, Zuko struck her with his Silver Fire.

Zuko’s Silver Fire had the power to de-age a being into their prime state, and for Melodia, it was her youth. She looked exactly like Song did before her transformation, but with a lighter hair color and amber eyes. Zuko then followed to use his Pink Fire on her, changing her body once more. Unlike Song, Melodia’s chest was much larger, still smaller than Yue’s or Katara’s busts, but a decent contender while her ass was dwarfed by her daughter’s. However, like Yue she was also able to lactate, letting Zuko and the two girls suckle on her teets while he claimed her, which led to his giving her his mark just above her right breast. So by the time they were all spent, Zuko had two new girls to call his own.

Melodia walked back into her house, which had been stripped bare of any essentials, which included many of the herbs and remedies she and her daughter used. Zuko was certain they would be useful, although he did have his own way of healing.

“Master!” exclaimed a voice from behind. Zuko and Song turned to see Yue running towards them, her bountiful body bouncing as she came about.

“What is it Yue?” Zuko asked his Water Princess.

“I just overheard some news in town,” Yue replied. “I’ve heard that the Avatar has left for Omashu to learn Earthbending from the king there.”

“Omashu huh,” Zuko said with a thought. While he had no plans to capture the Avatar, he did think it was best to keep an eye on the little brat, as he was the only one with the potential to defeat him. “Alright, so we have a destination set. Heh, can’t wait till baldy sees what you can do Song.”

“Me neither Master,” Song said with a grin before moving her arms and causing a blast of wind to zoom past. “And can I just say thank you again so much for unlocking my airbending Master!”

Zuko smirked. He had expected for Song to potentially attain the power to bend much like Yue did, but never did he dream that she would be an Airbender. It was certainly a welcomed surprise, one Zuko knew he’d be able to use in his favor. He knew he’d have to find some scrolls to be able to help her get a hold of her bending, but he decided to cross that bridge when they came to it.

“Master,” spoke Melodia as she returned. “I checked the house and the list, there is nothing left there of importance.”

“Good,” Zuko replied. “This is a nice place, best to keep it hidden to keep people from asking questions. Melodia, if you would.”

The de-aged Milf nodded before slamming her foot on the ground. the entire house sunk house sunk into a hole in the ground before two thick slaves of rock sealed over it, making it seem like there was never a house there.

“Nice earthbending Melodia,” Zuko commended. While her daughter turned out to be an airbender, Melodia’s element had been earth. Luckily they had some scrolls on earthbending for any wounded soldiers that came. “Well ladies, if that’s everything, then let’s head out. To Omashu!”

“Yes Master!” the three loyal slaves all exclaimed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD LORD!
> 
> Sorry guys, this took WAY longer than I intended to take. With other fics, collabs and life in general, it's been tricky for me to manage to focus on updating my stories. Still, I appreciate all the support and love you guys have given for this story.
> 
> So now Zuko has Song and her mother. She didn't have a name in the show, so I called her Melodia as a parody to her daughter. I hope you guys enjoyed how I handled Song, what with having Zuko not entirely lie about his origins and then claim the peeping Song after taking Yue. Melodia was a bit of an after thought, but I decided why not give her to Zuko? I mean, it would seem like a waste. Also, it was a good way to introduce Zuko's Silver Fire, which has the power to bring any living being back to it's prime. This means that even older characters can be added to the harem with ease.
> 
> One last thing- What do you guys think of Zuko's girls all accessing their bending. Since Beding appears to be a spiritual skill more so then genetic (as shown by LOK) it stands to reason that all people of their world should have the ability to bend, it's just a matter accessing the power to do so. By claiming his girls, Zuko unlocks their bending, and some of these new benders will be surprising, like Song being an Airbender. She seemed to lighthearted for me to consider her and earthbender. Plus, this way Zuko's main shipping quartet is evened out. I'll let you guys figure out what I mean.
> 
> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this and look forward to more fun in the future.
> 
> Until Next Time!


End file.
